Musically Inclined
by Pagan Blood
Summary: Naruto loves music. Gaara loves music which is why his iPod is so precious to him. What happens when Gaara loses his iPod and Naruto finds it? What happens when Naruto finds himself enamored with a stranger, when he finds his musical soulmate? Naru/Gaara
1. Mindless Self Indulgence

**Hey ;Pagan here with a new story. This one is also a song fic as many of my stories are. This will be a multi-chapter fic. Also it will be a seme- Naruto fic which means Gaara will be uke. **

**Important note: Naruto and the gang (this includes Gaara) are 20 and in college. Itachi and his gang are 26ish **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Musically inclined**

**Chapter 1**

Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?

Should I talk slower like you're a retard  
Should I talk slower like you're retarded

Yo they think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb

They think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb

Get it  
Get it  
Get it  
You just don't get it  
Get it  
Get it  
Get it

You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker

Naruto walked down the street his headphones blaring music into his and everybody else's ears. He loved music. He was once asked if he had to choose between never seeing TV again or never hearing music, which would he choose. After receiving a 'no' to his question of if the TV had music channels he quickly choose music. Music moved him not only his body but his heart, his soul. While he was more rock oriented; he could honestly say he enjoyed all types of music. Each style had something different to offer and invoked different feelings. His taste ranged from the odd to the perverted to the stupid and the mundane. He didn't care to him music was the purest of art forms; there was no end to the possibilities of sound and styles. One day; he wanted to discover a new style and sound, one all his own and make his mark on the music world.

Being so engrossed in his music as he so often was, Naruto didn't even notice anyone until he hit the floor.  
"Damn, but that hurt" he groaned as he rolled and began picking himself and his things up off the floor. His head phones could still be heard blaring music. "What the hell hit me a planet?"

"fuucckk" startled by the voice behind him Naruto turned around only to see... a foot? Walking closer to the lone appendage sticking out over the top of a bush he cautiously followed it to the ground. There on the ground lay a teenage boy around his age. The kid looked pissed. He had branches around him and leaves in his hair. His clothes were torn in some places; they were also most likely wet since it had rained earlier. The look he was giving Naruto reeked of danger.

Grinning sheepishly Naruto reached down a hand intending to help the kid up. "Look dude I'm really sorry about that I didn't see you there" he apologized. Ignoring the hand offered to him the kid got up off the floor. Just as he was about to open his mouth 'no doubt to tell Naruto off' his phone rang. Cursing profusely the kid took off not saying a word, leaving behind a very confused Naruto in his wake. Shaking his head at the strangeness of it all Naruto turned to walk away only to once again hit the floor.

"Damn it all" he screamed. Growling low in his throat he got up, again. Looking down to see what he had tripped over he saw a red iPod on the ground. Bending to pick it up Naruto examined it. It seemed to be ok, it wasn't scratched or cracked; but, then it had a cover. Scratching his head he turned it over in his hand. "It must be that kids" he muttered once again walking along 'this time thankfully without falling' he wondered who that kid was. Even as he was getting a glare that had to be patented by the devil himself Naruto had noticed he was hot. Incredible, deliciously, irrevocably hot. And he hadn't even gotten a name; hell, the kid hadn't even said anything. He wondered if he would get to see him again even if only to return his iPod.

Arriving at his house Naruto went inside. There was no one here since he lived alone. So, he entered quietly saying nothing. Throwing his stuff down he sat on the cough. Looking once again at the iPod in his hand he wondered if that kid had someone to greet him at home. And who it was that called him causing him to hurry off like that. He wondered if he loved and was loved in return. Or was he alone like he was. Naruto was always alone. Even in school people avoided him. They said it was something about his eyes and the look in them. That's why he choose to live in an apartment as appose to a dorm. No point in making his roommate uncomfortable. Sighing to himself, he fingered the iPod once more deciding to peel back the cover to look for damage.

With the cover off it turns out that the iPod was actually blue. Turning it over to look at the back Naruto noticed an engraving at the bottom. Naruto's lips moved as he read silently to himself. 'For Gaara whose heart is filled with the love of music.' Naruto didn't know why but he had a feeling that, that sentence was loaded. It just reeked of unsaid words and unexpressed emotions. Putting that thought aside he leaned back. So the guy's name was Gaara huh. Cool name. Pulling out his headphones Naruto plugged them into the iPod. 'Okay Gaara let's see what kind of music you have such a passion for!'

**TBC**

**Short I know but more to come, any questions and concerns please voice them.**

**Song used in this chapter is Stupid MF by Mindless Self Indulgence.  
**

**Love ya, ;Pagan**


	2. Still Searching

**Hey ;Pagan here with another chapter. Thanks for the great reviews. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was infatuated.  
Never in his life had he felt so connected to someone. Especially someone he didn't know. But he couldn't help it Naruto was well and truly lost. He had found his musical soul mate.  
All of his favorite songs from all genres where in this iPod; every song had lyrics and artwork, each was rated, the ratings also matched Naruto's thoughts on them. If Naruto didn't know any better he would have sworn this was his iPod. Everything just... matched. Not only that but Naruto now had a voice to go along with the beautiful memory of Gaara, he had songs on his iPod, songs that he sang and had apparently written. When Naruto first came across it he'd been immediately interested having never heard of a band called No Solace.

Now more than ever he wanted to meet this Gaara kid again. Just the thought had him breathing heavier. An air of anticipation surrounded him. Leaning his head back on the top of his ratty but comfy couch Naruto sighed. How was he going to find him? He wanted to see him again. Gaara.

Arh, he couldn't just sit here pinning for someone he didn't even know, he had to do something, anything. Okay what could he do, think Naruto think. Blank, he was completely blank of ideas. Sighing Naruto reached over and picked the iPod up putting the headphones on as he did so. Finding the section he was looking for Naruto pressed play and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Gaara's voice. Who was he kidding he was completely hooked.

Gaara was frantic.

Where was it, where the hell was his iPod? He knew he had it when he left, so what happened to it? Pausing in his desperate search through his pockets, he thought back. Okay, so he left the house, he stopped to pick up some new headphones, he'd had it then and the headphones were here, so where was his iPod? After that he'd just walked here, Wait, he'd gotten run over by that kid. That kid, the blond, he must have dropped it when he fell, shit.

Heading for the door Gaara was pulled back just as he reached for the handle.

"Gaara where are you going? You guys are about to go on." Turning back to look at his band manager Gaara frowned slightly his need to see if his iPod was somewhere around where he fell and his responsibility to the band warred inside of him. Reaching a decision he sighed heavily as he moved away from the door before nodding and moving back into the club he was currently at. Gaara was a silent person; he rarely if ever spoke. Well, except to those he was close to. But all that changed when he was on stage and a microphone was in his hands. He was filled with an emotion he couldn't quite name but he loved it. It was the time he was happiest, it was the moment he lived for.

Walking into the back room he took in his fellow band mates, there was Neji who made many a woman and man swoon with his long hair and luminescent eyes as well as his exceptional guitar playing. Shino who was shrouded in mystery even to them his ever present sunglasses just making matters worse however; he played bass like no one Gaara had ever met. And then there was Haku who despite all of his feminine looks was one hell of a drummer.

"Are you guys ready?" Turning around Gaara eyes took in none other then Itachi Uchiha, their band manager. Gaara had to admit that despite his initial reluctance the Uchiha had turned out to be an excellent manager, even if he only did this job as a big 'Fuck You' to his father who looked down at this kind of life and had wanted Itachi to be some big shot CEO and head his company. Nodding in response to Itachi's question Gaara and the rest of the band filed out of the room and towards the stage steps.

Looking back at his band mates Gaara gave them each a nod as they were announced and turned to walk on stage. The band did no introductions; they saw their song as an introduction. Why waste words to get the crowd pumped, if they liked their music they'll get pumped all on their own. And so they just started playing.

I can't believe it's been a year  
Since I kissed my fears  
On their salty lips  
And said to them I love you all

I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders  
For 20 years and look at me now

I've got something to say  
About the last 12 months I've lived  
I'm not the same kid I was when I was younger  
I just thought you should know  
I take a pill every day  
to help me deal with life

And oh my God, I've lost control  
I stare at accidents in a sick attempt  
To feel at all

I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders  
For 20 years and look at me now

I've got something to say  
About the family that I've lost  
I hope my mother and my father think  
That they raised a healthy boy  
Who needs the help of a shrink  
To even leave the house?

And oh my God, I've lost control  
I stare at accidents in a sick attempt  
To feel at all

I'm not the same kid I was when I was younger  
I just thought you  
I just thought you should know

I'm not the same kid I was when I was younger  
I just thought you  
I just thought you should know

I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders  
For 20 years and look at me now  
And now  
And now  
I'm finding a way to forget everything that I know

I can't believe it's been a year  
Since I kissed my fears  
On their salty lips  
And said to them I love you all

Don't ask, just follow  
Repeat and swallow  
Don't ask, just swallow them down your throat  
Don't ask, just swallow  
Repeat and follow  
Don't ask, just swallow them down your throat

My best friend is a man, with a lab coat and a grin  
I hold my shaking hand and he gives me medicine  
It almost makes me feel at home  
But they slowly steal my soul  
I tell him I still feel alone  
"Don't worry someday I promise you will feel whole"

And oh my God, I've lost control  
Of the only thing in life  
I had a hold of  
And oh my God, I've lost control  
Of the only thing in life  
I had a hold of  
And oh my God, I've lost control  
Of the only thing in life  
I had a hold of

The crowd applauded as the song ended. Gaara regained his breath before speaking into the mic. "And now for something a bit harder"

Go!

Stapled shut, inside and outside would and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
And listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to way, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
And listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road is my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

The crowded exploded as they bowed before leaving the stage and going into the back room where Itachi was already waiting for them. "Good job you guys, you're free the rest of the night but remember we have practice tomorrow at eight A.M, and don't be late." Itachi looked pointedly at Gaara who had come running in minutes before the show, clothes dirty and slightly torn.

Nodding in acknowledgement to Itachi's words three bodies collapsed onto the soft couches filling the room. Gaara went straight for his jacket, pulling it on he headed for the door.

"Hey Gaara, where are you going?"

Turning at the sound of Haku's question Gaara saw everyone watching him interest lighting their gazes. "I lost my iPod"

"What!"

Everyone knew how important Gaara's iPod was to him, he never went anywhere without it and no one was allowed to touch it. There was no way in hell he just 'lost' it.

Neji was the one to voice what was on everyone's mind "How?"

Looking down at his shoes Gaara just shrugged. "I think I dropped it when I bumped into this kid."

"What kid?" Shino pressed this time taking the lead in the not so subtle interrogation.

"I don't know okay" Gaara ran a hand through his hair; he didn't have time for this he had to look for it. "Some blue eyed blond haired kid around my age."

"So you noticed all that but not that you had dropped your iPod, interesting"

Gaara frowned at Itachi; he didn't like the sound of that statement. "No it is not interesting."

"I have to disagree Gaara that is pretty interesting; you never notice that much about anyone. Yet you noticed so much about this random kid, hence the interesting part." Haku stated a grin beginning to take over his soft features. Neji and Shino just nodded along silently, while Itachi just sat back that smug grin Uchihas were so famous for firmly in place.

Gaara opened his mouth only to snap it shut. They were right. If he was honest he would admit that the kid had interested him. If fact Gaara had seen him up ahead; headphones in his ears, head bobbing to music he and everyone in the immediate vicinity could hear. And he'd been intrigued, even with his seemingly happy and carefree demeanor there'd been something about him. Something darker then that sunshine hair and light blue eyes would have people believe. And then the idiot had crashed right into him with such force that he toppled over into a bush. But even with his irritation over his torn and dirty clothes he'd noticed how handsome he was when he'd leaned down to help him up the sun shining behind him giving him a golden aura. Who was that kid? He'd been about to ask, well after he yelled at him for making him eat the dirt, but Itachi had called reminding him he was going to be late to their gig and he took off.

"You know that kid probably has your iPod"

Turning to look at Itachi who was still smirking at him, Gaara's eyes narrowed. What if Itachi was right? What if the blond did have his iPod? It made sense he was right there, and when Gaara had taken off he noticed the kids hands full of stuff maybe he'd picked it up. Now all he had to do was find that kid. He'd never gotten the chance to ask his name but maybe now he would. Smiling for the first time since realizing he'd lost his iPod Gaara shrugged his jacket off and plopped onto the couch next to Neji. Tomorrow was soon enough to go blond hunting.

**TBC**

**Well there you have it. Any questions or comment you know the deal. VOICE THEM. **

**The band name is: No Solace. I figured calling it Shukaku was too over done so I made a band name up. **

**Songs featured are: Still Searching by Senses Fail and Before I Forget by Slipknot**

**Until next chappy. ;Pagan**


	3. Smile Empty Soul

**Heya, ;Pagan here with a new chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Chapter 3**

Gaara sighed from his spot on his bed, were he currently lay looking at the ceiling. It's been two weeks since he'd lost his iPod and Gaara was ready to climb the walls. Not only was he denied his iPod he hadn't caught sight of the blond. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his 'friends' and Gaara used that term very loosely at the moment were constantly ribbing on him telling him to stop fighting it and come to terms with the fact that he was in love.

In love with a stranger yeah right. Gaara didn't even believe in love much less love at first sight. That was a load of crap, relationships were based on lust and understanding. When two people find someone to understand them, put up with them, and who lust for them they call it love settle down and live relatively happy. When ever he voiced this opinion his friends always got a saddened look on their faces, because while they'd all suffered at the hand of neglect Gaara seemed to have gotten it worse of all.

Rolling over onto his side and curling in on himself a little Gaara sighed, whatever, they could believe whatever they wanted Gaara refused to build himself up with a fantasy of hope and longing. He'd learned first hand that love was a myth.

"Hey Gaara, are you ready? We have to go or we're going to be late for the gig. Don't you remember we're playing at the charity festival today?"

Gaara rose slowly from the bed at the sound of Neji's muffled words through the door. They all shared an apartment close to their college and every year the college held a charity festival in which all of the different departments came together and tried to raise money for which ever charity the student body had voted to support that year. Gaara was pretty sure that this year was going towards the prevention of the spread of STD's. Glancing at the clock Gaara was grateful that they lived so close, quickly grabbing his shoes and then his jacket Gaara left his room to help load the van with their instruments.

And If I could teach the world to be..  
I'd teach them all to be something just like me.  
Frustrated, bitter, depressing.

Perfect - As if my wings were like yours  
Perfect - But I'm falling down.

And if you could hold your tongue long enough..  
You'd see that all I am is love, but I don't like me.  
I despise me.

Perfect - As if my wings were like yours  
Perfect - But I'm falling down.  
Perfect - As if my wings were like yours  
Perfect - But I'm falling down.

It's a disease they'll never have a cure for.  
You're the only way to dry my eyes.  
It's a disease, they'll never have a cure.  
But I'm the on whose wrong. I'm the one who cries.  
It's a disease, they'll never have a cure for.  
It's a disease, they'll never have a cure.  
But I'm the on whose wrong. I'm the one who cries.

I cry - I despise me.

I cry - I despise me.

I cry - I despise me.

I cry - I despise me.

Naruto sighed as the song came to an end; he wondered who it was written for, and what was going through Gaara's head at the time. Now that he searched his memory the kid had, had a tattoo that said 'love' on his forehead even if it was partially hidden by a fall of silky looking red hair it'd still been more then noticeable. Why was it there? If he seemed to dislike the idea of love so much why did he have a constant reminder of it etched into his skin? Was it just to torture himself? Naruto needed to see him again. He'd already knew all of his songs by heart. Hell, he went to sleep listening to the sound of Gaara's voice, it soothed him like the way a child was soothed by a familiar lullaby.

Suddenly a beeping sound began to emanating from the iPod, picking it up and glancing at it Naruto saw that a reminder had popped up on the screen. 'Konoha college Charity festival 3 P.M.' jumping to his feet excitedly Naruto grinned; this was it, he was going to be at the festival. Wait if he was at the festival he must go to Konoha just like Naruto, which meant all this time they were just under each other's noses. Quickly slipping on his shoes Naruto hurried out the door practically shaking with excitement it was already 2:45 and he didn't want to be late.

Gaara observed the crowd gathered in front of the stage. With all of the other events going on he hadn't expected so many people. Curling his bottom lip slightly Gaara blew out causing the hair lying on his forehead to lift before flopping back in place. Turning he looked back at his friends watching as they finished getting ready. They all wore matching red skinny jeans with the bottom half of their legs wrapped in leather boots. They also had black t-shirts with the band name in red, they normally didn't wear matching outfits for their gigs or at any time really, however, the school thought it would be best if they coordinated, whatever.

Walking over and clasping Gaara on the shoulder Haku smiled at him. "Are you ready Gaara?" Haku watched closely as Gaara just shrugged with his opposite shoulder and went back to looking at the crowd. He was worried about Gaara they'd known each other the longest. Both having gone to the same high school and then ending up in the same dorm room in their freshmen year of college, which was when they had met Neji and Shino and formed No Solace. Neji being an acquaintance of the Uchiha's had approached Itachi to manage them knowing he'd be perfect for the job.

Gaara had been more chipper then normal at the prospect of finding his iPod and that cute blond but as time passed and there was no trace of either Gaara had become sad and slightly withdrawn. That caused Haku to become sad as well he wanted Gaara to be happy, they all deserved to be happy.

Turning around to look at Haku again Gaara regarded the look of melancholy on his face and knew that he was the cause. "Haku, lets do 'Who I Am' also Okay."

"Okay Gaara" Haku whispered. Even if Gaara didn't want to admit it he'd liked that blond, even if he didn't know him.

"Hey Gaara, Haku it's time to go on." Itachi called his intense red eyes watching them. He seemed to look right into them. The Uchiha had an uncanny knack of knowing exactly what they were thinking. It wasn't even that he 'seemed' to know, he knew. He knew that if Gaara was left to his own thoughts much longer a feeling of hopelessness would set in and that led to a very half-assed performance. Watching as Shino and Neji joined them and Gaara did his customary pre-show nod to each before they walked on stage.

Another night again  
Another journey without friends  
Another fight to wish away the loneliness I live

Another circus show  
Another face that I don't know  
Another night of people asking what I have to give

I thought that I would drown  
But it's okay right now

_[Chorus:]_  
And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am _[2x]_

The fire grows inside  
The feeling cannot be denied  
And everywhere I turn the size of guys they push me

And all has fallen down  
But it's okay right now

_[Chorus:]_  
And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am

And everything seems great and everyone is fake  
No one really knows you  
Look into their eyes  
Rip off your disguise  
Let them see the real you

_[Chorus:]_  
And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am _[2x]_

Gaara looked over the crowd as the song ended he saw lots of heads of blond hair but none were the one he was looking for. He'd been telling himself that he just wanted his iPod back and that he just wanted to see the blond again to find out what was hidden behind those blue eyes. He knew that wasn't true though he knew he was interested in a lot more then his eyes. Stepping up to the microphone to begin the next song Gaara paused, there they were those eyes. Those eyes that seemed to lie too the world showing them a look of false joy, eyes that were currently focused on him. Smiling softly Gaara threw himself into the next song.

Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!!

Oh my, here we go...

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that the cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

_[Chorus]_  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

_[Chorus]_  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? _[x3]_

As the song ended the band did their bow, before walking off as the crowd cheered. Gaara was deaf to the applause however. The blond he was here. Walking down the steps of the stage ignoring the calls from his friends Gaara rushed outside into the crowd only to bump into something solid and fall to the floor. Glaring up at the person he bumped into Gaara gasped.

Naruto looked down at the redhead on the floor gaping up at him. Offering his hand to help him up Naruto grinned. "I believe we've been through this before."

Looking from the blond to his hand Gaara slowly reached up and grasped it. He wasn't going to run away this time.

**TBC**

**So any comment? Questions? The next chapter will be soon. This story is actually going a lot faster then I thought it would. :D**

**Okay, the songs used are as follows. August Winterman by Dead Poetic, Who I Am by Smile Empty Soul, and Sound Of Madness by Shinedown. **

**Love Ya, ;Pagan**


	4. Pretty Pretty

**Heya, ;Pagan here with another chapter. I want to say thanks a lot to everyone reading and reviewing this fic. I always get so excited when I see them. I'm going to try to get chapters out at a steadier rate it is just that I'm juggling three stories at once so some might take longer then others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. Also I keep forgetting this but I do not own any of the songs either. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto pulled the smaller boy up against his body having assumed that he weighted a lot more then he did. The close body contact didn't bother him at all if fact he was enjoying it immensely as well as Gaara's light blush. Smiling a hundred watt smile at the redhead Naruto slowly backed up putting some space between them, he kept a hold on Gaara's hand and when they were far enough apart he shook it. "I'm Naruto."

Gaara looked up at the slightly taller blond through a fall of red hair. He caught himself as his face began to form an unauthorized frown as the blond let him go, he had been enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand in his and the brief press of bodies. He didn't stop to think about why that was but he couldn't even remember the last time he'd held someone's hand. "Gaara" he murmured in response to the blond's introduction Blushing harder as his voice came out soft and slightly breathless. For the first time in his life Gaara felt what it was like to be shy even if it was slight and it was all this Naruto's fault. Allowing the frown to show on his face this time Gaara stepped a little further away.

Naruto's smile fell a little as he saw the redhead frown and put even more space between them. Maybe he didn't like him or even remember him. Naruto had never allowed this possibility to enter his mind. Not that he was terribly conceited and he thought himself irresistible, it was just that he thought that they had a connection and that the red head would realize it to. Then again Gaara didn't know anything about him, Naruto at least knew that they were a great match from his iPod; the red head never had such an opportunity. The only thing he knew about Naruto was that he kept sending him to the ground. Well Naruto had to change that, first things first an apology.

"I'm sorry; I always seem to be sending you to the ground."

Gaara looked up at the blond. He liked the fact that he apologized. From his earlier comment Gaara could surmise that he remembered him. However, he hadn't mentioned anything about his iPod. Did he have it? It wasn't that Gaara was only interested in getting his iPod back but it was still pretty important to him.

"It's O.K, Umm, Naruto did you find an iPod the last time we met?"

Looking at Gaara Naruto blinked; he'd totally forgotten that he would probably want his iPod. Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto allowed a small smile to take over his lips. "Yeah I did actually."

Eyes lighting up Gaara actually smiled a little. "Really, where is it?" Gaara questioned eager to have it back, even while a part of him hoped that Naruto wasn't actually walking around with it he had to admit he wanted to spend some more time with the blond.

"It's back at my apartment; we can go get it if you want."

Thinking for a second Gaara deemed himself safe with the blond and nodding in response to his comment, Gaara blushed yet again as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled towards the parking lot. Naruto chattering a mile a minute about where he lived and how awesome it was that he'd met him again and had this opportunity to give him back his iPod as he couldn't figure out a way to find him before and how weird it was that they went to the same school all this time and were right under each others noses.

Arriving at the blond's car Naruto unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for Gaara chuckling as the red head blushed harder and clambered in. As Naruto pushed the key into the ignition and started up the car music began to blast from the stereo. Killing their eardrums for a second before Naruto lowered the volume slightly.

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
they're watching

all the commotion  
the Kiddy like play  
has people talking,

talking

You  
Your sex is on fire

Turning in his seat Naruto looked at Gaara who seemed to have a very strange look on his face. "What's wrong you don't like the song?"

Shaking his head Gaara allowed a small smile to pass his lips. "Just the opposite, I love this song. It is my favorite one from them."

Smiling at him Naruto nodded in understanding. "Mine also."

The dark of the alley  
The break of the day  
Ahead while I'm driving  
I'm driving

Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying

You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Looking at the consul Gaara saw that the music was coming out of an orange iPod that was hooked up to the car. Reaching out to pick it up, Gaara's fingers stopped right before they touched it, hovering in the air. Looking up at the blond calmly driving, fingers tapping along with the beat of the song. Gaara asked permission. "May I?"

Turning his eyes from the road to glance at the red-head Naruto nodded as he saw him gestured to his iPod. They were on their way to get his and he'd listened to it plenty of times, it was only fair.

Picking it up and scrolling through it Gaara's eyes lightened with each band name that he passed. If he didn't know any better this iPod could have been his. They could have accidentally switched iPods on that day and Gaara was pretty sure that if it wasn't for the color he wouldn't even have noticed at first.

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

You  
Your sex is on fire  
You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire  
And You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Coming upon a certain band Gaara clicked on their name accessing the list of songs finding the one he was hoping for he allowed the current song to finish before selecting it allowing the car and himself to be filled with the melody of the song.

Once a while  
When your sorrows have a name  
And day is dark as night  
No remorse and no redemption  
Close the door  
Can you hear the crowd is waiting  
For the last encore  
Screaming out for my attention

Chanting my name

Welcome all to curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra  
Like a crescendo of gratitude

This is my song

Naruto turned to look at Gaara as he heard Kamelot's Ghost Opera come on. But paused in the comment he was about to make, Gaara had his eyes closed and seemed to be lost in the song. Naruto just looked at him, his body was relaxed in the seat the iPod resting in his lap, and his red hair fell softly against his face as did his eyelashes which Naruto hadn't noticed were so long until now. He really was beautiful, just as he'd remembered.

Like the dead  
I am on the other side  
Their howling in my head  
No remorse and no redemption  
Hush my dear  
Let the music fill the night  
And soon it's all we hear  
Screaming out for my attention

Chanting my name  
Chanting my name

Welcome all to curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra  
Like a crescendo of gratitude

Don't wake me until it's over  
I, I may be dreaming awake

Chanting my name  
Chanting my name

Welcome all to curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra

Welcome all to curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra

Opening his eyes as the song ended Gaara felt calmness fill his body, he felt so at peace it was a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time now. To think he would feel it sitting in the car of some guy that he'd just officially met but have been fantasying over for two weeks. Looking over at Naruto Gaara smiled. He had a feeling that they would get along very well.

Ten minutes later saw them pulling up in front of an inexpensive but well kept looking apartment building. Hopping out of the car the pair made their way inside in silence. After climbing the stairs to the third floor they walked down the hall until they reached the very last door after unlocking the door Naruto stepped back allowing Gaara to enter first which had the redhead blushing again, it seemed he did that a lot around him.

Looking around the apartment Gaara's keen eyes took in every detail. There where no pictures on the walls which where painted a pale blue that for some reason to Gaara didn't seem to match the blond at all. The living room area consisted of a ratty but comfy looking couch and a TV with a wooden coffee table between the two. There was a hallway to the right which Gaara assumed led to the bedroom and the kitchen was on the left which was actually quite spacious.

"I picked this apartment for the kitchen" Naruto spoke from behind Gaara seeing him eye the large room.

"Why? Why is the kitchen so important?"

Blushing a little Naruto grinned a bit sheepishly his face taking on a cute pink blush "I like to cook."

Eyeballing the blond for a moment Gaara suddenly began to chuckle which built into a full out laugh.

Pouting a bit Naruto crossed his arms over his chest."Why are you laughing?"

Pulling in his laughter Gaara smiled. He'd not laughed like that in the longest, it wasn't that Naruto liked to cook so much as the look on his face when he'd said it, for some reason it just made Gaara laugh. After explaining this to the slightly vexed blond Naruto was appeased and began to show him around the small apartment. Once the tour was done, Gaara having had another good laugh at the blond's obsessively orange room, they found themselves sitting on the couch which was just as comfy as it had looked.

"Umm Gaara, here is your iPod"

Reaching out and taking it Gaara just gazed at it for a moment before smiling and thanking the blond.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

Focusing his eyes on Naruto Gaara just shrugged.

"Who did you write that song August Winterman for?"

"You listened to my iPod?"

Looking at Gaara through a fall of blond hair Naruto nodded.

Gaara smiled, the blond had such a nervous expression on his face. "It's fine that you did Naruto, I would have done the same."

Smiling Naruto nodded. "When I first listened to it I could have sworn it was mine."

"I felt the same way"

"What?"

Seeing the blond cute confused expression Gaara clarified. "When I looked through your iPod in the car I thought that if it wasn't for the color I could have sworn it was mine." Gaara watched as Naruto smiled glad that he didn't seem to notice that Gaara hadn't answered his question. That was something he wasn't sure he wanted to get into with him. No matter how comfortable he felt with Naruto he didn't know him well enough to have a deep heart to heart.

Naruto noticed Gaara's avoidance of the question but he just kept smiling. It was okay if the redhead wasn't yet comfortable enough with him to discuss it. They had after all just met officially today so maybe that question was a bit too much. Deciding to build up to it Naruto started talking to Gaara about different bands and songs discussing lyrics and instrumentals. Happy that as the night progressed Gaara loosed up even more.

If any of his band-mates saw him right now they would be in shock, never had he talked this much or smiled and laughed this much in his whole life. They would think he was sick or something. There was just something about Naruto, he was funny and always had interesting things to say, and Gaara loved his expressions and gestures, he was just so animated in everything he seemed to do. There was just one thing that still worried at the back of Gaara's mind. It was Naruto's eyes. There was something about them that at moments made the hairs on the back of Gaara's neck stand up. Even when the blond was laughing sometimes the look in his eyes would flicker and change before going back to normal. It was almost like the blond was struggling to be as happy as he appeared. What was it that made him sad? Sadness and Naruto just didn't seem to go together. It wasn't only sadness in his eyes Gaara saw however there was another darker unknown emotion. Gaara had to admit he wasn't usually this curious about people. Beginning to wonder on that further, his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, do you want something to eat, I can cook something if you'd like."

Looking at the blond Gaara smirked. "Can I trust your cooking or will I end up suffering at the hands of food poisoning?" Mentally smiling as Naruto's cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"Fine if that's how you feel than don't eat." Naruto huffed stomping to the kitchen. After a moment Gaara got up and followed. Neither boy questioned the easy and natural way they interacted with each other.

Gaara leaned against the counter watching as Naruto stuck his head deep into the refrigerator. Allowing his eyes to travel over the lighte body now that Naruto couldn't see him, Gaara blushed a little as he found himself completely engrossed in watching Naruto's ass wiggle around. While he had no illusions as to his sexual preference he still wasn't sure about the blond. The last thing Gaara needed was for him to turn around and find his eyes glued to his rear. With that thought in mind he allowed himself a few more minutes of gawking before he pulled his eyes away just as Naruto back out of the refrigerator arms loaded down with different types of containers.

Placing his load on the counter top carefully Naruto began pulling out various types of pots, pans, and cooking utensils, swiftly and efficiently moving around the kitchen as he enjoyed the feel of Gaara's eyes watching him. There was only one thing missing.

"Hey Gaara, can you do me a favor and plug my iPod into the speaker deck. I really like to listen to music while I cook."

Pushing himself away from where he was leaning against the counter Gaara picked up Naruto iPod from the coffee table before gazing around for the speakers, spotting them on a shelf by the window he made his way over and plugged it in watching as the screen came to life and the battery indicated it was charging. Clicking play he allowed the iPod to continue from where they had left off in the car. Not hearing anything Gaara watched as the little ball show only four seconds left before it switched to a new song.

Early in the morning, wake up to a bright blue sky  
lightning comes at any time to break it down and make it ugly  
I know that it's just for me  
'cause no one else can feel or understand  
that's alright because I can handle all that you throw down

and I hope you find a perfect place  
where skies are beautiful all of the time  
it's all that matters, pretty, pretty  
and I know that's all you could care about  
there's no reason why you can't

Listening to the words of the song Gaara smiled as he found that he liked it very much. However, he couldn't place the voice and wondered who it was, he would have to ask Naruto, having his back to the blond however; he failed to notice that Naruto was no longer puttering around the kitchen but now stood stock still, hands curled into tight fists on the counter top.

Naruto stopped what he was doing as he heard the song float through the apartment. His lips thinned out and a frown took over his features only to become darker as the song progressed.

it's all about the icing, and nobody cares about what's inside  
you could see the outside face, it looks good, it must be great  
and I know that's all you see  
what would it matter anyway  
'cause I can see right through your pretty, pretty skin today

and I hope you find a perfect place  
where sky's are beautiful all of the time  
it's all that matters, pretty, pretty  
and I know that's all you could care about  
there's no reason why you can't

"Hey Naruto, who sings this song I really like it?"

Taking a deep breath as Gaara's voice reached his ears Naruto slowly uncurled his fist and forced a smile to his lips. Turning he walked over to the red head who was watching him with a questioning look. Forcing the smile on his lips to go brighter he scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"HA, It's me"

Gaara's brow furled and he tilted his head slightly to the side green eyes steady on the blond before him, something was wrong with him and what did he mean it was him.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto allowed a silent sigh to slip from his lips before he clarified. "That's me singing"

Surprise took over Gaara's features before he smiled. "I didn't know you had a band"

"I don't anymore and I don't sing anymore either." Naruto explained careful to keep his voice level.

Gaara frowned as he heard this. This was a wonderful song and the blond sounded great. "Why not, you have a really good voice."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that" but Naruto was cut off as the loud sound of banging was heard. Turning away Naruto walked to the door and pulled it open less then gently only to have to resist the urge to slam it shut again. His eyes darkened significantly as they gazed upon his least favorite person.

and no reason why I should try to go on anymore  
my reason's all gone, no reason why you should  
try to make excuses to make me feel alright  
excuses call for stupid reasons  
and I know that it's not much that I can offer right now  
just give me one little second and I will try my hardest  
to make you feel like I'm someone else.

Dark eyes watched as Naruto ground his teeth together and practically spat out his name, just as the song, his song, ended making it the only sound that filled the small apartment.

"Sasuke"

**TBC**

**Okay, so it was a longer chapter but to me it flowed a little weird in some part **'pout' **However, when I tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that made me feel that way I came up blank, so whatever, it is not that I don't care it's just that I'm not going to obsess. **

**Alright, if you have any questions or comments, please voice them.**

**The songs featured in this chapter are: Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon, Ghost Opera by Kamelot, and Pretty Pretty by The Early November**

**Until next chapter Love Ya, ;Pagan**


	5. In My Eyes

**Heya ;Pagan here with another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews especially **_**Nikkler **_**and **_**evanescenceangel18 **_**who said that the last chapter flowed fine that made me feel loads better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. I do not own any of the songs either. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Chapter 5**

You're graceful; your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes.

Another day left waiting,  
alone in my room with no calls from you.  
So I call you up, but you let me down,  
falling down around everyone except yourself.

I thought that this would never end,  
things were so clear but they fell through.  
High hopes of problems never failed,  
thinking of the best.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists as yet another song came on, one of many written for the bastard standing so nonchalantly in front of him. Naruto looked into his dark emotionless eyes and felt like hitting him; he had no right to be here, not after what he did. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked and casually leaned against the door frame giving no indication that he noticed the hateful aura surrounding the blond. "Aren't you going to invite me in Na-ru-to?"

"Don't say my name like that bastard." Naruto bit out. Growling as Sasuke's smirk just got smugger.

"Aww, I'm still your bastard dobe, how sweet."

That was it control snapping Naruto moved to lunge at Sasuke only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he looked into the inquiring green gaze of Gaara.

Gaara watched as Naruto answered the door and his whole demeanor seemed to change. While he couldn't see who it was he could clearly hear the name as Naruto said it into the sudden silence. 'Sasuke' Gaara knew he'd heard that name somewhere before however the rest of the conversation was cut off as a new song came on, easily recognizing the voice as Naruto's now Gaara was once again struck by the depth of emotion he put into his music, it was like he was plucking at his soul instead of a guitar string. Pulled out of his thoughts by an intense feeling of hate filling the air Gaara moved to stand next to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked like he was going to attack his guest.

You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes.

Another day left crying,  
with you in my room with nothing left to do.  
You say that it's not right, you said its over now.  
Stand still annoyed with no one around.

I thought that this would never end,  
things were so clear but they fell through.  
High hopes of problems never failed,  
thinking of the best.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at the red head holding the blond back, he looked familiar. Why was he here and how did he know Naruto? He didn't remember Naruto knowing a red head before. This would not do Naruto was his, his pretty little toy. Sasuke enjoyed playing with Naruto's feelings, toying with him. He belonged to Sasuke and no one was going to take him away. He didn't like the way Naruto instantly calmed when the red-head touched him or how the hate stopped flowing off his person when he looked at him. It was like Naruto completely forgot he was there. Well they would have to fix that. First things first, who the hell was the red head. "Who are you?"

Gaara turned his head to take in Naruto's guest. Looking into onyx eyes and an oh-so-familiar Uchiha smirk his brain clicked. Smirking slightly himself he answered. "Gaara and you are Itachi's foolish little brother."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. How did Gaara know Itachi? Also he obviously knew who Sasuke was does that mean he knew. No he couldn't know he hadn't even known Naruto had a band.

You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes.

You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes.

Aiming his best Uchiha glare at Gaara Sasuke was peeved to see it was having no affect at all. Opening his mouth to tell him off the words died in his throat as the song ended and angry voices filled the room.

"_What a wonderful song Naruto, how many sad songs would that make?"_

_The sound of a chair scrapping across a floor and toppling over could be heard._

"_Fuck you Sasuke, what do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to hear my newest song, I mean it was written for me don't I have a right."_

'Written for me' Gaara mouthed as he glanced at Naruto. The blond was silent and had his head bent hands falling listlessly to his sides.

"_No, you don't have any right. You lost your right when you screwed me over."_

"_Now, now Naruto I may have screwed you but I never screwed you over, your band mates did that."_

Gaara saw Naruto's body stiffen at that. Glancing at Sasuke Gaara glared death at him, hands curling into fists.

"_Shut up, just shut up, that was your fault you talked them into it." Naruto's voice raised as he screamed at Sasuke. _

"_It's no one's but your fault, you and those fucking eyes of yours." Sasuke hissed out. _

_There was silence for a moment before Naruto's voice came on again. It sounded saddened and defeated._

"_What do you know Sasuke; you could never comprehend what I've seen. What the hell I've been through."_

"_I don't care what you've seen I only care about what others see when they look at you. Do you know the look your eyes get in them when you sing? Any other time you hide them behind that fake cheer but when you sing it's like you're so focused on that you forget and then they see. Not just me but your band, your audience, they all see the real you."_

_There was a light shifting of fabric as if someone was moving before Sasuke's voice came back on. It dripped with malice. _

"_Do you want to know something Naruto? The real you is fucking pitiful. All that darkness in that gaze and sadness all that fucking regret and self-pity, all the hate and scorn, but you know what turns people off it's that they can see the bloodlust lurking behind all of it. You hold the truth in your gaze letting everyone know that you-"_

"_That's enough Sasuke, leave him alone."_

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he heard Itachi's voice come on. He didn't know Itachi knew the blond.

"_Stay out of this Itachi. This doesn't involve you so mind your own fucking business."_

_There was silence before the sound of Sasuke screaming profanity came on._

"_Let me fucking go you asshole, Itachi I'm fucking serious."_

_There was a thud followed by the soft click of a door closing. The silence was soon taken up by the sound of muffled sobs._

Glancing at Sasuke Gaara found him watching Naruto with a maniacally gleeful expression on his face. Growling Gaara curled his fist tighter, hearing Sasuke begin to chuckle as the sound of Naruto's sobs getting louder Gaara snapped.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto, enjoying his oh-so-defeated stance when pain suddenly exploded in his jaw. Stumbling back into the hallway Sasuke spit a wad of blood out before glaring up at Gaara only to be met with the darkest glare he'd ever encountered.

"Stay the fuck away from him." Gaara hissed his voice low and dangerous before he went inside slamming the door behind him.

Frowning Sasuke whipped his mouth, resisting the urge to cradle it in his palm before turning and walking down the hall. He had some thinking to do.

After closing the door Gaara turned and walked across the room until he could turn off the iPod effectively getting rid of the sound of sobbing. Walking back to Naruto Gaara just watched him for a minute until it became clear that he wasn't going to stop staring at the ground anytime soon. Moving closer he slowly reached out and grasped Naruto's hand in his.

Naruto looked up as he felt a hand in his only to find his gaze filled with understanding green. A wobbly smile made its way to his lips before Gaara just shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to Naruto, you don't have to smile."

Reaching up Naruto grasped tightly to the back of Gaara's shirt and buried his face into the shorter man's neck inhaling his scent as he slowly took in calming breaths.

Gaara wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He never hugged, ever. Yet here he was arms wrapped tightly around a blond he'd just met. Pressing his cheek into Naruto's soft hair Gaara sighed, it didn't matter Naruto needed it and he kind of liked it.

The two just stood like that, content to hold and be held.

**TBC**

**Alrighty, it was kind of short but what can you do. I bet there's a whole bunch of you right now thinking 'write more'. :D**

**Any questions or comment please voice them. Next chappy soon.**

**The song featured in this chapter is In My Eyes (Acoustic) by Rufio.**

**Until next time. Love ya, ;Pagan**


	6. Take The Weight Off

**Yeah finally finished this chapter. I have been trying to finish it but it wasn't happening and then tonight at four in the morning I was just filled with the urge to write so I did and here it is. **

**Thank you to everyone reading and review, sorry for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. I do not own any of the songs either. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and Gaara stayed in each others arms for a few more minutes before separating.

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto murmured softly, "I really needed that."

Gaara cleared his throat, a soft blush bleeding into his cheeks. "No problem."

Smiling at the redhead, Naruto moved away and headed back into the kitchen, calling out as he did so. "I really don't feel much like eating anymore but if you'd like I can still make you something."

"That's okay, I don't have much of an appetite myself," Gaara answered back following after the blond.

Putting all of the items he'd taken out earlier away Naruto kept throwing glances at the redhead from under a fall of hair. Finishing what he was doing Naruto smiled at him. "Umm, It's kind of late and stuff. So if you want you can stay here."

Gaara watched him silently for a moment; if he was honest he didn't want to leave just yet. "Umm sure."

Smiling Naruto grabbed the redheads hand and dragged him down the hall to his room. "We'll have to share the bed is that alright?" Seeing Gaara's nod of consent he smiled more and pulled the shorter boy over to the bed. "I have some sleeping pants if you want, they might be to long on the legs but they should still fit." Again Gaara just nodded. Naruto turned to his dresser and silently pulled two pairs out. The redhead was obviously embarrassed about sleeping with him. Handing him one of the pants he told him he could change here and he went into the bathroom to give Gaara privacy.

Hearing the bathroom door click closed behind the blond Gaara released a soft sigh. Even though he'd agreed to stay the night he didn't know how to tell Naruto that all this was unnecessary as he probably wouldn't even be sleeping. Deciding to just change and put up the pretence of going to sleep until the blond himself knocked out Gaara began stripping his clothes off.

Ten minute later saw the two boys laying on their backs together staring at the ceiling in silence. A silence Naruto soon broke.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke, Gaara."

"It's alright at least I got to hit him."

Naruto smiled into the darkness at that. "So how do you know Itachi?"

"He's the manager for my band, how do you?"

"Me and Sasuke used to go to high school together since he's his brother naturally we met."

Gaara nodded more to himself since he was pretty sure Naruto wasn't even looking at him. "Naruto can I ask you what's up with you and Sasuke?"

For a long time Naruto didn't say anything and Gaara began to think he was asleep. Finally his voice drifted over to the redhead.

"He used me when I was at my weakest. I always thought of him as my friend, my best friend. However, Sasuke didn't feel the same way. When an event lead to me being sad and vulnerable Sasuke used it as an opportunity to get everything he'd ever wanted from me. My body, my love, my friends, my band, and eventually he got my hate and contempt as well. It seems he'd always seen me as more of a rival then anything else, he saw it as his job to beat me in everything, that included making sure I was left with nothing in the end. He said that it wasn't fair that he was a billionaire's son and he still wanted to be me." Naruto let out a humorless laugh at that, "Sounds like some Count of Monte Cristo shit doesn't it."

Gaara was in agreement that's exactly how it sounded. Still Gaara couldn't help but wonder at the event that left Naruto with his defenses down.

"I just wanted something to take the weight off you know. Something to help me forget, instead Sasuke just piled on more weight until I could hardly breath under the strain. Music help though, I felt so free in it like nothing else in the world existed and then he took that too."

Rolling onto his side Gaara reached out and turned Naruto's head towards him. "No he didn't, even if he took away your band he can never take away your talent or your love for music, you'll always have that."

Tearing slightly Naruto smiled, "thanks Gaara."

Nodding Gaara rolled back over. "So how did he take your band anyway?"

Still feeling the warmth of Gaara's touch Naruto looked back at the ceiling. "He told them about my past, he convinced them that I was dangerous to be around. Also that I was a time bomb ready to go off and that with me as part of the group they would never go anywhere with their music. Then he began filling in for me when I had other things like doctor appointments, finding this apartment." He gestured with his hand around the dark room. "Everyone saw how people flocked to him with his good looks and already famous name. His name also helped them get gigs at some of the tougher live houses and clubs allowing for more exposure, after a while more people began to see him as the face of the band and I guess it just seemed natural for them to force me to quit so he could stay on permanently. When I quit however I took all of my songs and music with me forcing them to start from scratch."

Gaara stayed silent just absorbing the words. He couldn't believe all that had happened to the blond. Now he understood why his smile sometimes seemed to be forced. Still he'd never seen Naruto perform mush less Sasuke. There were only so many live houses and clubs he wondered how he could have missed them. "Naruto what is the name of your band, well ex-band?"

A mirthless chuckle sounded, "In a fashion of true irony the band is called Judas's Second Kiss."(1)

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, he'd heard of them alright. Their live shows where usually so packed that he hadn't even been able to see them perform once. They were known for being the band to beat if you wanted to test your talent. However, he'd also heard another interesting rumor about them lately. He heard that they recently took on a new musical direction. A very bad direction according to the word on the street, their new music was bombing, big time. It looked like when Naruto took his songs he'd also taken the flame behind their success. Sharing what he knew with Naruto he heard the blond give out a true shout of joy.

"It serves them right if they do end up failing. They where supposed to be my friends and stand behind me when I needed them instead they cast me aside for fame. Hell that was probably why Sasuke was here today, to get me to write them a song. If that's the case he better think again."

Gaara was in full agreement, they deserved nothing and hopefully that was exactly what the blond was going to give them. Suddenly Naruto voice once again filled the air this time singing softly.

Mommy it hurts  
Need you touch  
To take the weight off

Gaara smiled and before the blond could continue he supplied the next line.

Daddy I'm broke  
Need your funds  
To get me through this

Smiling Naruto continued.

I need a drink  
Maybe that'll  
Take the weight off

They both smiled in the dark, feet tapping to the music playing only in their heads as they waited the appropriate amount of time before singing the next verse. Gaara went first this time.

Doctor I'm sad  
Psych degree  
Can take the weight off

Naruto went.

Love takes too long  
But the sex  
Will get me through this

Again Gaara joined in.

Christ as a crutch  
Maybe that'll  
Take the weight off

And so it went, each took turns singing until the song was complete.

Mommy i'm sad  
Need your touch to  
Take the weight off

Daddy i'm broke  
Need your funds  
Get me through this

Sis fucks in cars  
Thinks that'll  
Take the weight off

Brother is dead  
Cause he couldn't  
Take the weight off

You once shared your heart  
Thought the trust could  
Take the weight off

Time is so strong  
And the numbness  
Gets you through this

The last line was sung together, voices blending effortlessly in the dark.

Six billion souls  
But no one to take the weight off

Silence reigned as the song finished, silence that was once again broken by Naruto.

"Gaara don't take this wrong but I have a feeling that you're the one. The one that will finally take the weight off."

Gaara smiled at those words. "Me too Naruto, I feel the same about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Gaara answered back, reaching out he grasped Naruto's hand lightly in his. His chest felt lighter already.

Surprisingly enough it was Gaara who feel asleep moments later leaving Naruto staring over at him as his eyes fluttered in R.E.M sleep.

**~*~**

Opening his eyes Gaara had a moment of panic. Once the realization that he was in Naruto's room dawned he calmed down. However, while he was in Naruto's room said blond was not. Easing out from under the covers Gaara checked first the bathroom then the rest of the apartment. Finding it empty he made his way back into the bedroom. Once there he stood in the middle of the room, just thinking. Where could he have gone? While he stood there Gaara absently noticed that there was a breeze blowing in from the window. Shivering lightly, he strode over to it. Pushing back the light orange curtain he saw that the window led to a fire escape. As another breeze moved over his body he reached up to close the window and paused. Cocking his head to the side he listened closer, there it was the sounds of a guitar playing. Now that he thought about it the window hadn't been open earlier.

Sticking his head out Gaara looked first up and then down. Deciding that the sounds were coming from the roof the redhead carefully eased his body through the window and onto the fire escape. Climbing the two flights slowly Gaara fervently hoped he didn't come across anyone having sex or doing any other weird things that would scar him for life. Moving as quietly as possible he made it to the roof trauma free. Pulling himself over the ledge the first thing he saw was Naruto. The blond was sitting on the ledge at the opposite end feet dangling over an acoustic guitar in his lap. Settling his hip against the wall Gaara made no moves to alert the blond to his presence, he wanted to see what he was doing up here this late.

Now that he was here, it seemed to him that Naruto was talking to himself as he absently strummed the guitar in his lap. However, he was talking so low that Gaara couldn't catch the words. After a while a loud sigh came from him and he adjusted his hold on the guitar, his voice becoming louder.

Looking up at the sky Naruto smiled softly before changing his hold on his guitar. "This is for you." He said putting a finish on his one-sided conversation.

I've never felt alone this time of year,  
In fact I've never felt alone.  
There are moments I could lay down and die  
But in these dark times it never hurts to try  
What a miracle it'd be if I could see  
Just one more breath escape past your teeth  
If I'd have known it was going to be this hard  
I would have crawled in the dirt and gone to sleep with you

Your cold blue lips haunt me while I sleep  
They find me and remind me

Gaara felt the weight settle back into his chest as he listened to the words of the song. Who was the blond singing for? Whoever it was he'd obviously loved them. Even Gaara who didn't believe in love was forced to acknowledge that.

The snow covers your white outline on the street  
It almost seems like you were here  
I know it's sad but I walk past it every day  
It's the only time I feel anything

Your cold blue lips haunt me while I sleep  
They find me and remind me  
It's not blood, it's not tears that makes you real  
It's the memory you left inside of me

Unconsciously Gaara found himself moving forward, silently creeping closer and closer to the blond.

The table's set for two  
Am I crazy?  
Is that crazy that I still pour a glass for you  
The table's set for two  
Am I crazy?  
Is that crazy that I still pour a glass for you

Your cold blue lips they haunt me while I sleep  
They find me and remind me  
It's not blood it's not tears that makes you real  
It's the memory you left inside of me

Your cold blue lips they haunt me while I sleep  
They find me and remind me  
It's not blood, it's not tears that makes you real  
It's the memory you left inside of me

As Naruto strummed the last note he was shocked to find himself embraced from behind. Looking down he found lean pale arms wrapped securely around body pulling his bare back against and equally bare chest. Letting his head fall back he rested it on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara I want to tell you about my past."

"Okay Naruto, I'm ready to listen."

**TBC**

**Yeah, this chap is finished. Sorry about the wait promise to try to get the next one out sooner.**

**(1) I named the band Judas's Second Kiss. In the bible Judas kisses Jesus to indicate to the Romans who it was they needed to arrest, the kiss signifies betrayal. Naruto's band also betrayed him which is why he finds the name to be ironic. **

**I'm not really overly religious in anyway, but I find these biblical references really add to my stories. **

**The songs used in this chapter are as follows: Take The Weight Off by Maxeen and Blue and Cold by Versus The World.**

**So any questions or comments please voice them.**

**Love ya lots, ;Pagan**


	7. A Heartfelt Crack

**Heya ;Pagan Blood here with a new Chappy. I didn't think I'd actually get it out so soon but it just kept flowing out of me so here you go. I'm super hyper right now. **

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews, a thousand times love.**

**Special Announcement**

**If anyone has some songs that they would like to see featured in the story. PLEASE share. I say this with my song fic yet people never seem to have any but I know you guys will because you're cool like that. Now I can't promise that they would all be in the story however I can promise that I will try my best. Do try to pick songs that you feel go with the story and/or Naruto and Gaara's character. Songs like that or more likely to be featured.**

**Special note to those who already gave me some suggestions I will try my best to include those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. I do not own any of the songs either. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Note: this chapter contain quite a bit of angst. **

**Chapter 7**

Naruto looked out over the city from his perch on the roof. He hated this day more then any other day of the year, the day his whole world came crashing down around him. Feeling Gaara's steady breathing behind him he tried to relax. It was hard however, his chest held a burning pain in it. After a few moments of silence he began to speak in a voice that he found to be surprisingly steady if anguish filled.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning, when I was younger I thought I had the perfect life. I was part of what some people would call a photo-shop family. I had a strong, tall, and handsome father and a petite, beautiful mother, and then there was me 'a child that was the perfect mix of both created by the undeniable love they held for each other' or so my mother used to say. Then one day I lost it all . . ."

**Flashback**

_A five year old Naruto waited anxiously on his front porch, his babysitter, a seventeen year old girl by the name of Rin, laughed as she watched him run up and down the length of the house as he watched the street for any sign of his parent's car. _

"_Naruto calm down they're going to be here."_

"_I know Rin nee-chan, but my body won't stop wiggling." The blond said pausing to scrunch his shoulders up cutely before he resumed his running._

_Rin laughed at the blond's pure cuteness before catching him mid run and hosing him up into her arms, earning a giggle. _

_After a few moments of playing, the familiar sound of his parent's car reached his ears. "Hey Rin nee-chan they're here." _

_Laughing Rin placed Naruto on the porch railing so he could look out over the yard and street. _

_Smiling contentedly Naruto immediately began swinging his little legs. _

_A few seconds later the family car came into view, earning a whoop of joy from the young blond. He watched excitedly as the car slowed right before turning into the drive and coming to a stop. From inside he could see both of his parents waving at him an action he responded to by promptly and enthusiastically waving back. _

_Naruto attention was pulled away from his parents however as the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Turning his head he saw a car tare around the corner at frightening speeds before it slammed into his parent's car just as his father was about to step out. The force of the hit cause the car to be pushed a good ten feet stopping only as it crashed into a tree. _

_After that everything for Naruto just became a blur, he wasn't aware of being removed from the porch and taken inside or Rin calling the police. He wasn't aware of the ambulance arriving and removing his parent's torn and broken bodies from the car. Nor did he know that they arrested the driver, who was drunk. _

_He did know one thing however; he knew his parents were dead. He kept seeing it over and over as he sat on the couch in the living room, Rin rubbing his back and hugging him as she cried. He kept seeing the way the door was forced into his father's leg from where it was placed on the ground in prelude to exiting the car. The way the pain washed over his face followed by horror as the window shattered and the door caved in on him. He saw the way his mother's mouth opened in a scream as her hands went instinctively to brace herself as the car was pushed back, he saw how she turned her head at the last minute just in time to see the car crash into the tree completely crushing her side of the car and burying her under a pile of glass, metal, and bark. He saw everything go still inside the car as red fluid seemed to drip from everywhere and then the silence filled his ears and he saw nothing else._

**End Flashback**

". . . How was I too know what would happen? I wish that I had been inside the house when it did and someone just told me. That I had never seen but I always waited for them it was . . . tradition. After that I was taken to an orphanage as they couldn't find my grandparents who had left the country for parts unknown. It was okay there, just lonely, I would make friends and they would get adopted. This happened over and over until finally when I was seven I was adopted too."

Gaara's arms tightened around the blond. He watched as Naruto took deep breaths obviously trying to calm himself before he continued. He spoke not a word however, letting Naruto take his time. He offered no words of sympathy or comfort just allowing the understanding silence to loll him back into a relaxed state.

"The couple who adopted me were real nice well, at least they didn't treat me bad. However, four months after they adopted me they found out that they were going to have a baby of their own and so they . . . gave me back. A few months later I was adopted again this time by a couple that had lost their own child in an accident and thought they couldn't have any more of their own however, after a few months they too got pregnant and again I was given back. This happened too me again five times after that until people where practically lined up to adopt me it seems they got it in their heads that I was some kind of lucky charm that would help them finally conceive however none of these people ever saw fit to keep me afterwards. This continued for years until finally when I was ten I was adopted by a couple that just wanted me for me or so I thought . . ."

**Flashback**

_A ten year old Naruto stepped inside yet another new home and looked around. The couple that adopted him this time seemed to be really nice but best of all they said they didn't want to get pregnant. Hopefully this time he'd found a home he was going to stay in. _

_The first few months went by fine; they treated him well and took him places. After a while he let his guard down feeling that maybe he'd finally get a family again._

"_Hey Naruto, can you come here for a moment?" A tall pretty woman called._

"_Coming Sara," Naruto called as he ran into the room._

"_Coming, who?"_

"_Mommy," Naruto replied smiling shyly up at her for a minute before looking away. _

"_Good boy now come here please and try this on for mommy."_

_Stepping closer Naruto reached out to take the garment from her out stretched hands. Sara caught his hands in hers for a moment just holding them and smiling at him before she relinquished them along with the garment. Unfolding it Naruto's face twisted in confusion. "Mommy this is a dress, I can't wear a dress."_

"_Sure you can Naruto, you'll look so cute. Please it'll make mommy happy."_

"_And daddy as well."_

_Turning Naruto saw that his 'father, whose name was Kyle' was back from work. Seeing as they were both looking at him excitedly Naruto sighed and began removing his clothes, and pulled on the dress. It was a golden yellow that matched his hair perfectly complete with ruffles and frilly sleeves. When he was done ribbons were tied into his hair._

"_Ah Naruto you look so cute, come here so we can take pictures."_

_Grumbling to himself Naruto did as he was bidden, he wanted to say no but they were so happy and they were nice to him. He stepped onto a short platform and turned around. Immediately they both began snapping pictures, calling out different poses. _

_After that the picture taking became a regular thing. The outfit would always be different. Sometimes it was a dress others it was some kind of costume. There was one thing he began to notice however as time progressed, the outfits contained less and less fabric to them and were often times tight and slightly revealing. Still despite his discomfort he continued posing. His 'parents' were never happier then when they were taking his picture. _

_Then one day everything turned south._

"_Naruto come here its picture time."_

_Naruto walked into the room slowly his feet dragging behind him, already imaging what kind of ridicules outfit he'd be forced to squeeze into._

"_Now Naruto, don't be that way." Sara called out._

"_Now Naruto, today were going to do something different, okay." Kyle said_

_Naruto nodded, why were they talking like that starting with 'now Naruto.' _

_Smiling at him they both came over and began helping him out of his clothes, then they preceded to help him into a pair of short ankle boots and shimmery shorts that were so tight part of his bottom was sticking out, before leading him to the platform. They then began strapping on leather bracelets and anklets and moved him back against the wall before lifting his hands above his head and locking them in place. Doing the same with his ankles they stepped back for the picture. _

"_You look great Naruto now look at the camera."_

_Naruto ignored them too caught up in his own thoughts. He didn't want this. He didn't like these new clothes, or being locked down like this. But most of all he didn't like the way his 'parents' were looking at him. His real parents never looked at him like that. He didn't want to take pictures any more. In his distress Naruto began crying._

_However the tears seemed to send the couple into a frenzy and they began snapping pictures like crazy, circling around him. _

_Naruto ignored them and continued crying. Finally after a while the camera was put away and two sets of fingers stroked down his stomach. Naruto squirmed trying to twist away as he was filled with unease._

"_Shh, Naruto it's alright." Sara whispered into his ear._

_Naruto just whimpered as he tried unsuccessfully to swallow his cries. Soon they released his arms and ankles before their arms wrapped around him, stroking through his hair and down his back. However, Naruto wasn't comforted in the least. In fact he was more uncomfortable, they weren't touching him like a parent should, none of his other parents ever touched him like this, with soft lingering strokes. He didn't want to be here anymore not with them. Wiggling out of their grasp he grabbed his cloths and fled the room._

**End Flashback**

" . . . That night I ran away from that place. I may have been young but I knew what they were doing wasn't normal. Now that I'm older I know exactly what would have happened if I had stayed and I'm flooded with relief that I had sense enough to run." Naruto's voice took on a slightly happier tone as he continued with his story. "Then my life took a pleasant turn . . ."

**Flashback**

_Naruto moved silently down the street, he'd been running for an hour straight and still fear compelled him onward. He knew that they would notice him gone soon and come looking for him. He had to get away before that happened. Turning a corner he begged his legs not to give out on him as he pushed his body to go faster. Hearing the sounds of a car he veered off and jumped a fence. Crouching behind a bush he stayed there until the car drove past and by the slow way it was moving he was pretty sure it was them. _

_Standing once he deemed it safe enough he looked around and was surprised to find himself in a park. Moving away from the bush he made his way towards the swing set and sat down, pushing himself lightly. He was tired and all of his muscles were screaming from over use. Sighing he suppressed the tears that wanted to come this wasn't the time to cry no matter how much he wanted too. He didn't understand why this was happening to him, all he every wanted was a family. Then when he finally thought he found one, they turned out to be weirdoes. What was he going to do now?_

"_Hey kid what are you doing here?"_

_Turning his head in shock Naruto found that while he was lost in his daze someone had sat in the swing next to him. Moving to run he only made it two steps before his legs caved under him sending him crashing head first to the hard ground. However before his face connected strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up and gently set him back on the swing._

"_No need to be jumpy I won't hurt you."_

_Looking up warily, Naruto finally took the time to take a good look at the person sitting next to him._

_He seemed to be a teenager around the age of sixteen; he had short red hair that fell silkily around his face and intense red eyes. He was handsome that was for sure and his body appeared to be tall and strong even folded over in the swing as it was. _

_Seeing the kid eyeing him the red head smiled. "I'm Kyuubi, so what's your name?"_

_After a moment of hesitation a mumbled response was given, "Naruto."_

"_So Naruto," Kyuubi began as he slowly pushed the swing into motion. "What are you doing in the park this late at night? Shouldn't you be at home?"_

"_I don't have a home," Naruto said before tilting his head back to take in the night sky as he too began swinging._

"_Is that so, I know how that feels."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah, I mean I had one but it never felt like home. I was always scared there and homes shouldn't feel like that should they." _

_Naruto immediately shook his head 'no.' His eyes were wide as they focused on Kyuubi; the boy seemed so much like him. _

"_So one day I left."_

"_You just ran away."_

"_Yep"_

"_Me too," Naruto whispered._

"_You too huh, so can I ask why?"_

_Preparing to shake his head 'no' something inside Naruto stopped him and before he knew it he was telling his whole life story, and even as he tried to stop he couldn't the words just kept flowing out of his mouth like word vomit. Then it was over, he'd told the red head everything up until the very moment they met._

"_I see, you were smart to run." Kyuubi stated watching as Naruto just nodded in response. "So what are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't know I have nowhere to go."_

_The two sat in silence after that statement; each just swinging on their respective swings, deep in thought. After a while the sun began to rise over the clouds and Kyuubi rose from his seat. Taking a few steps forward he stopped, Naruto's eyes trained on his back. _

"_If you want you can come stay with me." He still didn't turn around._

_Naruto watched him for a moment, there was something about this guy, he'd never told anyone so much about himself especially not someone he'd just met. And he wanted him to stay with him that must mean that he liked him too right. Rising from his seat Naruto slowly walked over until he was standing beside him. Reaching out tentatively he slid his hand into Kyuubi's larger one. "Okay."_

_Shocked the redhead looked down only to meet big blue eyes. He hadn't noticed them in the dark; however, they were quite striking. "Okay?"_

"_I'll stay with you." _

_Smiling for the first time he could remember Kyuubi tightened his hold on the blond's hand and pulled him after him as they left the park. _

**End Flashback**

" . . . So I stayed with him. He had a decent sized apartment nothing too fancy but it was nice . . . homey. He made me go to school and made sure I got good grades. I loved him he was like the brother I never had . . . at first."

Here Naruto stopped. Slowly he reached back and placed his guitar on the floor of the roof. Gaara seeing what he wanted to do slowly released his hold on the blond and stepped back allowing Naruto to swing his legs back over and rise from his seat on the ledge. Under Gaara's watchful gaze he began pacing restlessly.

Gaara continued to stay silent as Naruto moved. The blond wasn't finished telling his story and Gaara could tell that the next part was probably the hardest.

After a while when Naruto began to think the words wouldn't come word vomit once again came to his aid and the rest of the story began pouring out.

"When I say I loved him, I mean I really truly loved him. He was everything I'd been looking for since I'd lost my parents. He cared about me, not because he wanted something from me but because he truly cared and he needed me just as much as I did him." The blond looked at his feet as they moved over the ground as he spoke; his words were fast and earnest. "At first it was brotherly love, he was my protector and my caretaker. He made me dinner, helped me with my homework, he bugged me and teased me, stayed up late playing video games with me, and when I was scared he'd comfort me. When I got older though I began to see him differently, I no longer needed a caretaker. I began to notice different things about him, how he smelled and the way certain clothes looked on his body and how said body was strong and tall, beautiful. I didn't know how to be around him anymore, so I avoided him. Then one day it became too much, Kyuubi had noticed that I'd been acting weird for a while and he was hurt that I refused to be around him if I could help it, so he confronted me."

Here Naruto stopped before looking up into Gaara's face. "I cracked and once again everything began pouring out when I didn't want it to. But Kyuubi wasn't mad; he kissed me, my first kiss. Even with me crying and telling him I loved him and then that I was sorry. I couldn't believe it when he said he loved me too."

Gaara watched as Naruto smiled here. This was obviously a very fond memory for the blond fore his shoulders were relaxed and his eyes lit up with remembrance. Gaara savored the sight because he knew that it wasn't going to stay that way.

"We began dating. By now I was sixteen and Kyuubi was twenty two. We didn't care about the age difference however; after all we were all we had why should we care about what others would say. We were happy. I was into music even then, Kyuubi brought home a guitar one day, said someone gave it too him then he sat down and played me a song. I immediately wanted to learn how to play too of course, so he taught me. Soon I played even better then him and I began writing my own songs and when I was finished I would play them for him. I made an unofficial band with my four friends, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Sai. Everything was perfect until I graduated . . ."

**Flashback**

_An ecstatic Naruto ran swiftly down the stage steps and through the aisles, his graduation robes flowing behind him. Upon seeing his boyfriend he immediately threw himself into the redhead's arms. _

"_I did it Kyuubi I finally graduated."_

"_I can see that," the redhead said laughing as Naruto grinned up at him. "And third in your class too; my smart boy." _

_Laughing Naruto wiggled out of his arms before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Come on you said I get to pick where we eat."_

_Fake groaning Kyuubi began dragging his feet as he pushed out his bottom lip. "But Naruto I hate ramen." _

"_I don't care, I graduated I get what I want."_

_Making sure to sigh extra loud the redhead muttered a drawn out 'fine.'_

_Hours later saw them laughing as they exited the closing ramen shop. _

"_Hey Kyuubi it's so nice out can't we go to the park."_

"_Anything you want Naruto," the redhead replied as he settled a hand on Naruto's hip pulling the blond closer to his body. Laughing Naruto steered them in the right direction. _

_Running off as soon as the gates came into view Naruto disappeared from Kyuubi's sight leaving the redhead to look for him. Smiling as he found him ten minutes later sit on the very swing were he'd first met him. _

"_I love it here," the blond breathed out as he watched his lover come closer._

_Sitting in 'his' swing Kyuubi turned towards him, "why?"_

_Smiling softly the blond leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's. "Because this is where I met you and then everything in my life was better. You were, are, everything I'd ever hoped for after my parents death. I love you."_

_Looking at Naruto all of Kyuubi's features softened leaving behind a look of pure love and adoration. "Me too you are everything I ever wanted, when I was younger I wished for someone like you, someone that would love me no matter what. And you do, even after everything I told you about my past you still love me, you still allow me to touch you and hold you. You allow me to lov-"_

_The rest of Kyuubi's words stilled on his lips, his eye widened with shock before dulling with pain. Naruto watched horror slowly filling his gaze as a thin red line began trickling from those beloved lips. He watched seemingly transfixed as it flowed over a smooth jaw and began dripping off. Soon more began coming out thickening the line. He didn't understand what happened. What should he do, why was there blood, why was he BLEEDING?_

_Reaching out Kyuubi slowly stroked a hand down Naruto's face leaving a sticky, warm trail of blood in his wake before he slumped back his body falling from the swing and into the dirt. Quickly kneeling beside him Naruto noticed the blood that was slowly eating up Kyuubi's shirt. _

_Hearing the crunch of rocks being crushed under heavy footsteps Naruto looked up, eyes widening as he saw a man that looked almost identical to Kyuubi, his eyes quickly moved to the gun in the strangers hand, the gun that was trained directly on Kyuubi's forehead. _

"_Who the hell are you? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT HIM?" Naruto's voice rose into a scream at the end. His body began to quake in a mixture of fear, anger, and anguish._

_A wet coughing sound brought his attention back to Kyuubi; he noticed that his beautiful red eyes had dulled even more. Naruto watched as they flicked to the stranger and a smirk appeared on life stained lips. "Long time no see, brother."_

'_Brother,' turning his head Naruto looked once again at the man, who had yet to speak. So that was Kyuubi's brother the only remaining family member he had. _

_Stepping forward the man moved until he was standing at Kyuubi's feet. Fear caused Naruto to inch away but love kept him at Kyuubi's side._

"_I finally found you Kyuubi, I looked for years. I never stopped since the day you killed our family."_

_A weak laugh made its way from Kyuubi's throat. "You called that family, family is supposed to love one another and care for each other. Naruto is family." Grabbing Naruto's hand Kyuubi seemed to draw strength from the connection and his next words were given in a yell. "You fucking kept me in a basement; you starved me and beat me. You fucking spat on me when I cried and laughed at me when I didn't even have enough liquid in my system too. You fucking tortured me and why, because some stranger raped your whore of a mother."_

"_She wasn't a whore." The man roared, and fired a shot into Kyuubi's leg, causing the redhead to jerk and cry out in pain. "You're going to die Kyuubi nice and slow, I'm going to let you bleed that filthy blood out until you're empty."_

_The sound was so loud to Naruto's ears he didn't understand how he hadn't heard the first one. Moving closer to Kyuubi he whimpered softly as he stroked his blood soaked hair and squeezed his hand. He was scared, scared of Kyuubi's brother, scared because he knew Kyuubi was dying, scared that he was next, and scared that if he wasn't he was going to be alone again. He was going to have to watch the one he loved die and once again there was nothing he could do, not while the guy had the gun still train on the redhead. However, under all of that fear was anger, it wasn't fair. Why did everyone he loved die? He eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the man in front of him, he hated him._

_Groaning Kyuubi squeezed his eyes shut; he was in so much pain. He'd always known his brother would come for him. Kyuubi had killed his whole family before running away, everyone except his brother who had been at a friend's house. He was the product of his mother's rape and for that she hated him. Even the fact that he looked just like her and nothing like her rapist did nothing to quail her anger. From the moment he was two she'd kept him locked in the basement, she treated him worst then an animal and taught his four brothers how to do the same. One day when Kyuubi was fourteen he found that the bindings that held him were loose. They had been starving him for days now and the already skinny redhead was able to slip free of the ropes tying him to a support beam. In that moment of being free he'd been filled with so much joy and then with so much rage. How dare they do this too him, he'd never done anything wrong. Before he knew what was happening a red haze had taken over his mind and Kyuubi snapped. _

_It was late when he opened the basement door, they never bothered to lock it, what for he was tied up anyway and they liked to taunt him with the fact that freedom was so close yet he couldn't touch it. Standing there he took a moment to look at the surroundings he hadn't seen for twelve years. Everything looked so homey as if a loving, caring, close- knit family lived here, and up here there did. It was down there that they let the darkness in their hearts show. Moving silently the redhead moved into the first bedroom he came across, looking down he took in the sight of his sleeping brother. Smiling brokenly he placed a hand over his mouth effectively waking him. He watched as sleepy eyes opened to look at him and when he was sure his brother fully understood what was happening he lifted his other hand and bought it down with devastating force allowing the hammer to slam into a tender skull with a sickening crack. His smile became wider as he felt the warm splatters of blood wet his face, pulling his hand back he bought it down again and again until there was barely anything left. Then he left and entered another room. He proceeded to move through the house until everyone was dead, each receiving the same treatment, except his mother. She had gotten it the worst. Soon after the killings the red haze cleared and Kyuubi was shocked to see what he had done, Kyuubi then washed the blood off needing to feel clean and after taking some of his brother's clothes and any money he could find he'd left. _

_Now the last remaining family member was here to kill him and take revenge for the lives he'd taken. _

_Coughing painfully more blood spilled from Kyuubi's lips. Turning his head away from his brother he looked up at Naruto. "No tears Naruto."_

_Blinking Naruto reached up and touched his cheek, pulling his hand away he saw his fingers covered with blood mixed tears. He really was crying, he'd probably been crying this whole time and he never even knew it. _

"_I love you Naruto you know that right?" The blond nodded as he felt his throat tighten. Smiling weakly Kyuubi squeezed the blond's hand as he looked into his blue eyes; the boy's face was the last thing he wanted to see. "Sing . . . for me . . . Naruto, I want your . . . voice to be the last thing I hear." Kyuubi's words were coming slower now as he felt numbness steal up his limbs. _

_Naruto tried to swallow as he franticly tried to think of a song, any song, but his mind stayed blank to full of grief and heart wrenching pain. _

_Looking at the frantic look in the blond's eyes Kyuubi once again squeezed his hand and began singing, the words were broken and his voiced slurred but the blond still heard every one._

_Some say its fate . . . the bad things this life has dealt you_

_Squeezing Naruto's hand again the blond joined in, choking back sobs._

_You can't oppose it _

_Can not change it_

_Its gonna get you_

_Kyuubi stopped singing allowing Naruto to continue on his own. _

_But still you fight it, you just want something better_

_But can you do it_

_Make it through it_

_Or will it break you_

_***_

_It's left you broken_

_There's a sickening thud _

_Your heart it cracks and your mind it's lost now_

_It's already got you _

_So let it hold you just give up and sleep now_

_Naruto's voice cracked on the last part and it took him a moment to resume but Kyuubi waited._

_Yea, give up fighting for control_

_You never had it_

_You were foolish_

_Hope never knew you_

_Still you long for things you never knew of_

_Don't even bother_

_It excludes you_

_Maybe you don't deserve it_

_***_

_It's left you broken _

_There's a sickening thud _

_Your heart it cracks and your mind it's lost now_

_It's already got you _

_So let it hold you just give up and sleep now_

_Kyuubi vision began blurring and his breathing was becoming chopping and halting._

_This is what was meant for you_

_Just embrace it _

_The fates must hate you_

_This is what was meant for you_

_Just embrace it _

_The fates must hate you_

_Kyuubi finally lost the battle and his eyes while open now longer saw anything, his breath hitched and it seemed to take forever for him to draw a new breath. He noticed nothing but Naruto's voice. He felt no pain, he no longer smelled the sweet metallic scent of his own blood, nor did he see those blue eyes, there was just that voice._

_It's left you broken, _

_There's a sickening thud _

_Your heart it cracks and your mind it's lost now_

_It's already got you_

_Don't even fight it _

_Let it hold you just give up and sleep now_

_Naruto's voice came out in a choked whisper as he sang the last two words. Kyuubi's hand was limp in his and his chest had stilled. Reaching out Naruto slowly lowered his lids blocking now vacant eyes._

_Staring at his love's peaceful face the tears poured harder._

"_He's dead, finally, finally. I killed him."_

_Naruto had totally forgotten about Kyuubi's brother. Turning he saw that the man was no longer looking at him but at the sky. He wore a gleeful expression on his face that infuriated Naruto. How could he be happy? He just took everything from the blond. So full of rage Naruto never thought twice and before he knew it he'd lunged at the man tackling him to the ground._

"_You son of a bitch," he raged at him as he reared back and punched him in the face. The gun had been knocked away upon impact and was now out of reach. Naruto kept hitting him with blind fury, all he could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the wet smack of his now bloodied fist meeting a bloodied face. He didn't even hear the hateful words he was spewing out._

_Soon however, Naruto was shocked to find himself pulled away by a pair of strong arms._

"_LET ME GO, HE KILLED HIM. HE FUCKING TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME." The blond screamed as he fought to get back to hitting the prone body, the man had long since passed out._

"_It's alright son calm down, he can't hurt anyone, look he's passed out."_

_Calming down at the soothing tone in which the words were delivered. Naruto took slow breaths as he looked around. The place was surrounded by police and curious civilians._

**End Flashback**

" . . . Someone who had heard the gun shots called the police. They arrested Kyuubi's brother and he's in jail now." Looking up at Gaara Naruto's eyes turned uncharacteristically hard. "However, there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I had killed him, that I had beaten him to death with my bare hands right there in that playground."

Gaara's face showed nothing as Naruto said these words. The two just looked at each other for long moments before Gaara finally spoke.

"What happened next?"

Eyeing the redhead Naruto turned away to look out over the city once again. "I became depressed; I was alone again in the world. I made the band official and throw myself into music. This is when Sasuke made his move over the course of two years he comforted me and built me up. He helped me move out of the apartment me and Kyuubi shared, I just couldn't live there any more. He took me to doctor appointment so I could get a handle on my depression. He made sure I never felt alone, he made me feel loved and when I fell in love with him he took everything. I slowly began to fall back into loneliness.

Turning he looked at Gaara before walking closer to him so he could look the redhead in the eyes. "Then I bumped into you on the street, and I found your iPod and your iPod made me feel as if there was someone out there who got me. It was apparent that you loved music just as much as I did. And when I came across your songs they struck home, I felt that you were like me that you knew what loneliness felt like. That the band name 'No Solace' wasn't just a 'clever name' but an experience. That you knew exactly what it was like not to have anyone, to go without love." Voice lowering Naruto turned his eyes away. "Too have love and have it taken."

"I do"

Turning his eyes back to Gaara's Naruto watched silently as the smaller boy reached out and gently wiped tears from his face. It was funny how he never seemed to realize he was crying.

"I do know what it is like to go without love and to have to taken away. And yes 'No Solace' is a personal experience, not only for me but for all of the members of the band. I do love music with every fiber of my being and I too hold the scar of loneliness. I know how you feel, maybe not to the same depth and it might hurt a different way but I know."

Naruto looked at Gaara his vision blurring with tears until he blinked sending them down smooth cheeks. Gaara once again wiped them away. "Now Naruto let me tell you about me."

**TBC**

**WHOO!!! I did it, happy dance. I think this chapter is one of the best yet. Can you believe I almost lost this chapter by not saving. **

**I have a favorite line on this chappy it is: **_a smirk appeared on life stained lips._

**Aaannnyyy!!! Questions please ask.**

**Song featured in this chapter is: A Sickening Thud and A Heartfelt Crack by ME, Pagan Blood**

**I've never written a song before I hope it doesn't completely suck. My bro says it seems more like a poem, he's probably right. I just couldn't find a song that I felt fit in well enough for the part I wanted so I wrote one to fit the part. I considered As You Sleep by Something Corporate and then I decided against it. **

**So I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time with Gaara's past.**


	8. Short Stories With Tragic Endings

**Heya ;Pagan here with a new chapter. **

**I know it's been forever sorry.**

**Thanks so much everyone for the awesome reviews. I love getting them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. I do not own any of the songs either. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Note: This chapter, like the last, contains quite a bit of angst. **

**Chapter 8**

Gaara studied the moist eyes in front of him for a moment before he stepped back allowing his hand to fall from Naruto's face. Even though he told Naruto he was going to tell him about his life he realized that it was a feat that was harder then it had sounded. He almost wished he could take it back but a part of him was glad he'd said it. He wanted to share his past, he felt connected to Naruto, they really were more alike then the blond realized. However every time he wanted to open his mouth to begin his jaw seemed to lock up on him and he couldn't get the words out. He was truly envious of Naruto's ability to talk about his life; it had taken a strength that Gaara was desperately searching for. Turning away from the blond Gaara looked up at the sky before closing his eyes blocking everything out in a sea of darkness. Maybe if he just let his mind be clouded with memories it would just pour out as the need to yell overwhelmed him.

Opening carefully locked doors within his soul Gaara was flooded with feelings and memories he had tried to pretend didn't exist. The only time he felt it was safe to access them was when he was writing music or playing it. Then he felt it was safe to let out feelings that would other wise make him want to tear the world around him apart. Gaara had never learned how to deal with a lot of things pertaining to emotions and people and what he had learned he tried his hardest to forget. Sinking down to sit cross legged on the floor he kept his face lifted to the sky and finally began speaking, his voice achingly monotone.

"I'd always been alone. Even when I was a child I was alone. My mother saw me as a mistake, made in a time of weakness and my _'father'_ saw me as a reminder of my mother faltering in her love for him. You see he wasn't really my father; in fact he was my uncle. My mother had had an affair with his older brother when my father was at a fourteen months long over seas business trip. When my father got back he was more then surprised to see my mother about to burst with me in her belly. However, he loved her and she loved him so he over looked her indiscretion. However, my mother was never allowed to see my 'real father' again even when she told my father it had only been one time." Gaara paused here. He could remember all of the looks that were cast his way through out his life by his 'family.' It was the kind of looks people gave to those relatives they couldn't stand but put up with because when that person died there was something good in it for them. However the looks Gaara received were worse because there was nothing for them to gain except the relief that he was gone.

Naruto said nothing as the redhead lapsed into silence; he was giving Gaara the same courtesy he'd been shown and allowed him to get it out at his own pace. Soon the redhead continued.

"They hid me away most of the time, I believe they did this so they could forget about their mistake and failures; the only time I got to spend with them was when they had to make public appearances that required a more familial look. And while I had a brother and a sister they could take they knew people would wonder why I wasn't there as well. When I didn't have to go on these outings I was made to stay in a back wing of the house. I took all of my meals alone; I was tutored so I didn't need to go to school. In fact I never left the house for any reason besides those times we had to put up that farce." A shuddered raked Gaara's form just thinking about that time of totally isolation. "As a child I'd been desperate for human affection. However no one showed the least bit of interest, even my tutors didn't seem to truly care about me as long as I did the work they were happy, until I met my music teacher. . ."

**Flashback**

_A ten year old Gaara looked up as the door to his room opened. Seeing his father there he quickly moved his gaze to the floor. His father didn't like to look at his eyes, he wasn't sure why but he knew he was the only one in his family with eyes this color. Even as his father began speaking Gaara still didn't look up._

"_Gaara this is Sasori, he will be teaching you music. Your mother and I have decided that you need more then the basics as we don't want you to bring shame to the Subaku name by not having any kind of talents."_

_Gaara just nodded at the words, never speaking or lifting his gaze. He acted completely submissive and complacent. He did not wish to anger his father who seemed to snap for the simplest things. Soon he heard the door close signally his father's departure. Finally he lifted his gaze and saw a tall man standing there. Gaara began shifting from one foot to the other a bit unnerved by the man's stare. Taking the moments of silence he moved his eyes over the male's figure, he took in the black skinny jeans and skull covered vans, his chest was covered with a tight black tee shirt with the picture of a decaying skull on it. His red hair fell into his dark eyes and his lips were set in a thin line. All in all he looked nothing like any of his other teachers much less someone his parents would allow within their home. _

_Suddenly Sasori moved and knelt before Gaara. Looking the kid in his eyes he allowed his own to drink in Gaara's face setting it to memory. _

_Gaara was starting to get extremely creeped out by the other redhead, he just kept studying him with those intense eyes._

_Finished with his inspection Sasori leaned a little away from Gaara. "Gaara," he began his voice smooth and deep._

"_Yes"_

_Reaching out Sasori's arms wrapped around Gaara's smaller form and pulled him closer until he was pressed against his chest. Gaara was so shocked to find himself the recipient of a hug he didn't even think to struggle, his body had completely shut down or so he thought until he hear Sasori's next words. _

"_I'm your brother."_

**End Flashback**

" . . . I was shocked even more so then I was by the hug. Here was a guy showing me affection and claiming to be a relation. My first instinct was to deny it, the only brother I had was Kankuro. However as he started to explain things to me it began to make sense. He did look a lot like me and he seemed to know a lot about me also. He told me about my real father. He said he was my 'father's' nephew and he'd convinced his uncle to let him teach me music." Turning to look at Naruto Gaara smiled faintly. "It seems that Sasori was a musical prodigy that held the world in awe with his talent. Some even called him the Beethoven of our time. Having one of his sons taught by such a genius looked good for the family, even if he was related, as Sasori refused to teach anyone . . . except me. He agreed only to teach me, I was to be his first and only student. My father couldn't let the chance for such public exposure to pass by so he allowed it."

Smiling wistfully Gaara gazed at the stars. "The time I spent with Sasori as a kid was my everything. I cherished and savored every second we spent together. He taught me how to play almost every instrument from the guitar and the piano to the violin and even the flute. He helped me to compose my own music."

Gaara was silent for a moment. "It was then that I fell in love with music and I found something to help me through the isolation. However my and Sasori's time together one day came to an abrupt end . . ."

**Flashback**

"_Gaara I'm going to be away for a few weeks alright."_

_A thirteen year old Gaara looked up from where he'd been tuning his guitar. "Where are you going nii-chan?" _

_Smiling softly Sasori knelt beside him and moved his fingers through Gaara's short red hair. "I have composed a new rhapsody and will be preparing it as well as traveling to different places to have it preformed."_

_Gaara nodded but said nothing. He didn't want Sasori to leave. Without him he would have no one and would be forced to be alone once again. But he didn't want to hold Sasori back, his brother had put everything on hold to be with him and teach him music._

"_It'll be okay Gaara I promise," Sasori whispered seeing his brother's distress. "Guess what."_

"_What?" Gaara mumbled._

"_I convinced your father to allow you to go to school."_

_Gaara's eye grew wide and moved his head slightly to better look Sasori in the eyes. "Really," he breathed excitement and disbelief evident in his voice. _

_Laughing lightly Sasori nodded, "really."_

_Gaara smiled and his whole face lit up. He couldn't believe it. No more tutors, he could leave the house and be with real people. Maybe he'd even make a friend. His body shook in excitement at the thought; he'd never had a friend before. Sure he had Sasori but that was his brother. He wanted a friend that had no relation; someone that wanted to be with him because they connected with him on some level maybe even saw some of themselves in him. _

_Moving forward Gaara threw his arms around Sasori's neck hugging tightly. "Thank you so much Sasori-nii."_

_Smiling down at the top of Gaara's head, Sasori pulled the boy closer. "Anything for you Gaara."_

_~*~_

_Sasori left a week later; Gaara accompanied him to the airport. _

_The redhead watched as the plane took off, waving even though he wasn't sure if Sasori could see him or not. The older redhead had promised to be back in six months._

_~*~_

_Six months later saw Gaara pacing around his room. Sasori was coming back today and Gaara was starting high school in a few weeks, everything was right in his world. _

_Gaara tried to hold down the grin that threatened to split his face. He couldn't believe he was seeing his beloved brother again. When they had talked on the phone earlier Sasori had promised to come see him first thing. It had been lonely here without him. Now that he was older his parents had given up all pretences of even remotely caring about him. In fact, he hadn't seen any of his family members for a month now. Some people would find that hard to believe when they all lived under one roof, however, when one was forced to stay in one section of a huge mansion with no reason to leave, it was very possible. _

_Sitting on his bed Gaara fought the urge to start pacing once again. Fumbling around behind him he found the remote to his T.V. Maybe if he distracted himself he'd be able to relax. Flipping it on Gaara tucked his feet under him and got comfortable._

'_Tonight on Disney channel …'_

_Gaara snorted, "change."_

'_Welcome back to The Deadliest Warrior Ninja vs. Spartan. . .'_

"_Seen it"_

'_This just in'_

_Gaara paused as he came to the news channel. He wasn't sure what was happening but the T.V was alive with the image of a flame filled sky and racing police cars._

'_It has been confirmed that it is flight 167 that appears to be about to crash. According to officials an emergency call came into the airport watch tower stating that there was a problem with the fuel gage and they had to make an emergency landing.'_

_Gaara kept watching, he wasn't sure why but tears were gathering in the back of his eyes causing them to burn. He didn't understand it he wasn't one to cry over anything. Even if he was why would he cry over this, he could understand being shocked and worried but crying, ridiculous. Reaching up a hand Gaara gripped his chest. He didn't get it why was he reacting this way as if a part of him was about to be ripped clean out._

_Gaara wasn't sure how long he sat there but something wouldn't allow him to move. He watched in morbid fascination as the plane 'already in flames' crashed into the ground and skidded to a halt. He watched, tears streaming down his face, his chest growing tighter, something terrible was coming he knew it. As soon as he thought it the plane exploded violently shaking the ground around it. Gaara sat silent and still watching the flurry of activity on the screen._

'_With the flames out police officials are making their way into the wreckage. Unfortunately there are no survivors. We have received word that the flight 167 was in fact booked as a private flight and housed the members of the Suna Orchestra. The members of the Orchestra were on their way back home after traveling the world to perform musical prodigy's Sasori Sabaku's newest Rhapsody. Sasori Sabuku was also on the plane . . .'_

_Gaara heard nothing else; he kept staring at his brother's name as on appeared on the screen along with his picture. _

_Sasori_

_It couldn't be, this wasn't happening. He was supposed to go pick Sasori up from the airport soon, he was fine, his plane didn't crash. _

_Sasori . . . brother_

_Gaara began tugging at his shirt in an almost desperate attempt to get oxygen into his lungs. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't believe._

_Sasori . . . Sasori was gone_

_Letting out a sound akin to a dying animal, Gaara released his shirt to grip his upper arms. He rocked, hugging himself as if to shield himself from reality. _

_His brother was dead_

**End Flashback**

". . . everything changed then. I changed. I'd lost my most precious person." Gaara looked down at the cement between his legs. "I will never forget watching that plane slam into the ground." Turning his head to look at Naruto Gaara's lips twisted into a humorless smile. "Yet I also don't want to, it is almost as if I was with him . . . in the end."

Naruto moved forward, closer to the sitting redhead. Gaara radiated such sadness that Naruto wanted to cradle him to his chest. He wondered if he gave off the same aura and if that was why Gaara had wrapped him in his arms. He wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't need to know any more. And instinctively Naruto knew there was more. However since he knew Gaara needed this as much as he had he kept those words in. Kneeling down he slowly wrapped his arms around Gaara laying his cheek against his hair, silently he squeezed letting the redhead know he was there. He hoped Gaara derived the same comfort from this that he himself had.

A heavy sigh moved Gaara chest making Naruto arms appear to squeeze him tighter. Leaning back a bit he sagged in Naruto's hold. Sighing once again he looked back to the cement. He never told anyone all of his past, sure his band mates knew enough but even they didn't know everything. If Gaara was a planet then his friends had only seen the mantle Naruto was about to see the core.

"I couldn't give music up even though after Sasori's death I didn't play for a while. However soon I found myself picking up an instrument and playing, I loved it and he loved it. Whenever I play I feel close to him. I went to high school. I was ecstatic to find I finally had a small form of freedom. However, due to always being alone I didn't know how to interact with others leading me to come off cold and unfeeling, scary even. I didn't know how to laugh or even smile. As a result I didn't have any friends until I met Haku. It still surprises me how we became friends considering in high school we were both so emotional stunted. We were both what you'd call loners, however due to a weird twist of fate I guess, we ended up as partners for music class. We were supposed to compose a two instrument music piece. It was then we discovered we had more in common then being the 'hot emos' as the girls in school liked to call us. We both had always been alone and we shared a love for music."

Pausing as he sifted a bit in Naruto's hold Gaara continued. "Meeting Haku was definitely a blessing. He saved me from my spiral into never ending depression. He absolutely refused to allow me to sulk and cry about my life; he would always say 'if I can't be depressed then you sure as hell can't either.' He was and is my best friend."

The redhead let out a small chuckle and shook his head before continuing.

"I was eighteen when we graduated and finally free from my parents. They were happy to see me go and I was happy to leave, I was the last one left. Temari and Kankuro had already moved out. I always wondered why they didn't just give me to my 'real father,' I heard from Sasori he wanted me. Well I wondered until I got older then I knew why. It was to save face; my father was too important a business man to allow a scandal such as this to get out, so he kept me letting everyone believe I was his. After that I began to hate them, how could they, how could they let me be miserable and alone just so their lives could stay happy. What about my life? What about my father's?"

Gaara's voice was soft as he said the last part, sadness evident in his voice. "I never got to meet my 'real father'; he died a week before my eighteenth birthday. I was so close, so close to being out of my family's control, so close to being able to see him. He left everything to me however, giving me the means to finally pull away from my family, not that I was really part of it anyway, I just didn't have to depend on 'his' money anymore."

Naruto thought Gaara would pause here however the redhead only took a breath and kept speaking.

"After high school I used my considerable inheritance and went to college with Haku where we met Neji and Shino. Those two were best friends in high school as well and we all ended up sharing a dorm. We became friends and formed 'No Solace.' Soon however we found that a dorm room really wasn't the best place for a band and moved into an apartment close to the school. Neji convince Itachi to be our manger and we began writing original songs. It was while I was alone testing a new song for the band that I met someone who when our time came to an end had soaked my world in chaos . . ."

**Flashback**

Rejected...since day one

My name is...bastard son

I've been damned...so many times I've lost count!

Blue collar...working man

Devises...masterplan

Bi-polar...with a mental side arm

I'm sick and I'm twisted

I'm broken you can't fix it

Don't make me, cause I'll do it

Red button and we'll all go

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...

They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...

I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!

_Gaara smiled as he strummed the guitar. He could practically feel the music flow around him. He was never happier then in moments like these. He was currently in one of the outside studios the college boosted of. Taking a breath he began the next verse._

Contraption...made up of

Nuts and bolts...creates the

New monster...to burn your family tree down!

Tick-tocking...times up now

Split second...the world frowns

Lonely heart...never had nobody!

I'm sick and I'm twisted

I'm broken you can't fix it

Don't make me, cause I'll do it

Red button and we'll all go

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...

They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...

I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!

I'll take all the blame

The front page and the fame

Into the river below

Into the river below

Into the river below

Into the river below

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...

They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...

I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!

Yeah I'll take all the blame

The front page and the fame

But you'll all know my name

And you'll think I'm insane

But you'll all know my name

But you'll think I'm insane

"_See now that is where you are wrong."_

_Turning his head Gaara saw a very attractive blond standing before him. Gaara watched as the man slid his elegant fingers through wispy strands of hair before smiling at him, seemingly oblivious of the glare the redhead was sending his way. "What do you mean I am wrong?"_

"_You are wrong because I happen to think you quite sane and I am at a compete loss as to your name." The man moved closer his smile coming softer now. "However I would very much like to know it."_

_Eyeing him for a moment, Gaara shrugged off his guitar and set it aside before hopping off of the slight platform to stand before the blond. "I'm Gaara."_

"_Gaara," the man murmured as if tasting it. "What an interesting name. I am Yashamaru." _

_Gaara just nodded as he began gathering his equipment. Seeing as he was no longer alone he figured he might as well head back and share the new song with the others. Placing his cords into a bag and his guitar into his case Gaara placed both over his shoulder and headed for the door. _

"_Gaara, I really enjoyed your song. Will I get to hear you sing again?"_

_Reaching the door Gaara paused. "Friday at Rock Nation. Me and my band go on at nine." Then he was gone. _

**End Flashback**

". . . He showed up that night. He watched the performance and when it was over he asked me out to coffee. For some reason I never could understand I found myself agreeing. That 'date' led to many more until we became boyfriends. I never really saw myself with anyone guy, or girl for that reason, until I met Yashamaru. I was different when I was around Yashamaru, I was freer, happier. He didn't leave when I was silent and closed off. I was so new to everything, he made me feel thing that my friends didn't, sometimes, these feelings would make me angry and frustrated causing me to lash out verbally. But still he stayed and forgave me. I loved him with all my heart and I believe he loved me. I was happy with my life, for once I was happy. However that happiness was just a prelude to misfortune. . ."

**Flashback**

_Gaara laughed as he tightened his arms and legs around Yashamaru not wanting to fall. Yashamaru was currently carrying him piggy back as they made their way to the door of the blond's apartment. A turn of a handle later saw them inside collapsing in a laughing heap on the blonds couch. _

"_Arg, Yasha get off you're heavy."_

_Grinning Yashamaru rolled over just to pin Gaara back to the couch with his chest. "Do you prefer this way better?"_

_Gaara smiled as he tilted his head to the side coyly. "Oh I don't know," he began as he ran his fingers over Yashamaru's arm. "Sometimes this way can be enjoyable."_

_Yashamaru arched a fine blond brow, "Oh is that so?"_

"_It is"_

"_Only sometimes?"_

_Gaara nodded, a grin threatening to split his face. _

_Yashamaru let a smirk take over his lips, "we'll see about that." Then his lips were on Gaara's stealing the laugh right out of the redhead's throat. Reaching up Gaara locked his arms around the blond's neck as he arched into the kiss. _

_Pulling his mouth away Yashamaru moved his lips to Gaara's neck pressing kisses into the soft skin. Pulling back a little Yashamaru prepared to bite down marking the translucent skin as his._

_Knock Knock_

_Gaara smiled as he felt a warm puff of air slid past his neck and a comfortable weight settle against him as Yashamaru sighed and slumped into him. With a regrettable look Gaara's way Yashamaru rose from the couch and headed for the door. Waiting until Gaara sat and righted his clothes before pulling it open. _

_Gaara sat on the couch smiling softly as he waited. Looking up when he realized there were no approaching voices he saw Yashamaru standing at the door still conversing. Leaning forward he opened a rectangular black box and looked at the blue iPod nestled there. It was the exact color off Yashamaru's eyes, the blond having given it to him as an anniversary present. Putting the lid back on Gaara smiled a little more before rising. He turned to go to the kitchen and stopped mid step frozen in place._

_His eyes fixated on the features of the person Yashamaru was now saying goodbye too. His eyes stayed staring, even as the door slowly closed eating up the man's profile, shock written on his features. _

_Turning around with a leer on his face Yashamaru was more then surprised to see Gaara staring into space. Moving closer he stopped in front of the frozen teen and placed a hand on his cheek, frowning when Gaara flinched from the touch._

"_Gaara are you alright? What happened?"_

_Moving his wide eyes to Yashamaru's face, Gaara swallowed. "Yasha how do you know that man?_

_Yashamaru's brow furled, "who?"_

_Reaching up Gaara gripped the front of Yashamaru's shirt in a desperation he couldn't explain. "The man at the door, how do you know him?"_

"_Oh," Yashamaru exclaimed realization dawning before smiling down at Gaara. "That was my brother-in-law. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you but he was in a rush and was just coming to…ask…me…if . . ." Yashamaru trailed off as he watched Gaara's face transform in horror. "Gaara, baby is everything alright?"_

"_Who," Gaara gulped, "who is he married too?"_

_Yashamaru frowned, "My older sister. Gaara what's wrong?" _

_Gaara released his hold on Yashamaru abruptly, swaying slightly on his feet. Before backing away from the man the look of horror slowly changing for a look of devastating sadness to over take his features. Gulping, he looked up at his boyfriend, tears forming in his eyes. Stumbling back a few more steps he turned and began gathering his stuff before rushing for the door. He had to get out, he felt sick. _

_Watching in alarm as Gaara began gathering his belongings, his motions jerky, Yashamaru reached out and latched onto the redhead's wrist as Gaara tried to hurry past him._

"_Gaara what's wrong? What the hell happened?"_

"_Let go," Gaara cried, panic filling his voice. He had to leave, he had to think, to vomit, to cry, to do something, anything, but stay there. _

_Tightening his hold Yashamaru swung his body around until he was pressing his chest flush against Gaara's trembling back. Bringing his other hand around he anchored the panicked teen to him. Pressing his face into Gaara's hair Yashamaru shook his head, his eye's squeezing closed. "I won't, I won't let you go until you tell me what happened." Yashamaru frowned as Gaara remained silent. "Please Gaara, why are you so scared."_

_Gaara began breathing heavily. 'Don't touch me, don't touch me.'_

"_Don't touch me," Gaara begged out._

_Yashamaru's arms tightened in response. "I can touch you all I want, you are mine Gaara. Why are you fighting me? Just tell -"_

"_I shouldn't," he cried. "I shouldn't belong to you, it's not right." _

"_WHAT! What are you talking about?" Turning Gaara around Yashamaru looked into his flooded green eyes. "Is this about my brother-in-law because Gaara you don't have to worry about what he thinks he-"_

"_NO," Gaara screamed ripping himself out of Yashamaru's grip. Bringing his hands up he fisted his hair and began shaking his head back and forth as be doubled over as if from pain. "I don't care; I don't care what my bastard father thinks!!!"_

_Yashamaru blinked, "Your father, Gaara what does he have –"_

_Once again he was cut off as Gaara suddenly surged forward and desperately pressed his trembling lips to Yashamaru's own. Pulling away slowly Gaara cradled Yashamaru's cheeks in his hands while looking sadly into his eyes. "Your bother-in-law but my father," He whispered. Tears leaking onto his flushed cheeks Gaara released Yashamaru's own and backed away, "my father." _

_Yashamaru's eyes widened as comprehension dawned. " M..my ..s..sister."_

_Gaara nodded slowly, "my mother."_

_Yashamaru stared unseeingly at him, "so..I'm."_

_Gaara nodded again, "My uncle …my fucking uncle." Seeming to lose the little calm he'd gathered Gaara began muttering to himself. "My fucking uncle . . .my …I …I fucked my uncle." Then he was running._

_Gaara's sudden movement snapped Yashamaru back from where ever he'd gone and he looked up just as Gaara threw open the door. "Gaara wait it'll be okay. I …" The door slammed closed leaving Yashamaru alone. Letting the hand that he had reached out flop lifelessly to his side, Yashamaru squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you."_

**End Flashback**

" . . . I just kept running until I was too tired to move. I was devastated and sick to my stomach. Yet I still wanted him, I wanted to go running back to him, I still loved him. I just couldn't bring myself to do it; in the back of my head a voice kept telling me it was wrong. My parents never told me I had an uncle, and I found later my mom just told Yashamaru my name was Shukaku. And it is." Turning his head to look at Naruto over his shoulder Gaara caught his blue eyes. "My legal name his Shukaku Gaara Subaku."

Naruto was silent just absorbing everything Gaara had told him so far. Squeezing his arms tighter he buried his face into Gaara's sweet smelling red hair. He didn't know what he would have done if he was Gaara. If he had been told that he and Kyuubi were related, he probably would have run also. However, Naruto knew that while he would have run he would have went back. He had been so lacking love when he was younger that he wouldn't have cared. He loved Kyuubi enough to stay with him even after he heard about the redhead's past and if he could stay through that he could stay through having some of the same blood.

Gaara was silent for a moment just thinking about all the confusion he'd felt back then. Finally he heaved a sigh and continued. "I avoided him, he would call me but I wouldn't answer. I was an emotional wreck which was hard for me since I was still getting used to having emotions to begin with. I threw myself even deeper into my music . . ."

**Flashback**

Cause you bleed all the time.  
The pieces of a broken heart are wasted time.

And I can't forgive myself for all the things I've done.  
But you, you do.

Bleed one more time for me.  
Cause my heart is filled with loneliness.  
And this world is filled with loneliness.  
Bleed one more time for me.  
Cause the struggles of this world are blistering, _blistering_.

Your cells run through my veins.  
The times you lifted a dead man. That's me again.

And I can't forgive myself for all the things I've done.  
But you, you do.

Bleed one more time for me.  
Cause my heart is filled with loneliness.  
And this world is filled with loneliness.  
Bleed one more time for me.  
Cause the struggles of this world are blistering.

Bleed one more time for me.  
Cause the struggles of this world are blistering, _blistering_.

Cause you bleed all the time.

_Putting the mic back on its stand Gaara laced his fingers together over it and rested his forehead against them._

_Rising from his seat behind the drums, Haku placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Just go see him Gaara, You had a shock however now you know you want him still, you love him."_

"_Love is rare especially for people like us; you have to hold on to it when you find it." Neji added moving to Gaara's other side. _

_Looking up Gaara looked into everyone's face. Even Itachi looked mildly concerned. Sighing Gaara looked back down. "But what do I say, it's been two months and he stopped calling two weeks ago. What if he doesn't want to see me?"_

"_He'll want too." Shino said his voice strong with conviction. _

"_But," Gaara began._

"_What else are you going to do?" Itachi questioned cutting him off. "You can't just stay here singing the songs you wrote about him and tearing yourself up inside. Just suck it up and go."_

"_But Itachi what-"_

"_NOW," they all said together. _

_Smiling softly at Gaara, Haku gave him a little shove. "Go now." Nodding Gaara smiled at them and grabbing his stuff left._

**End Flashback**

". . . with my friends giving me courage I went to see him. I remember being so nervous but as I walked to his door I felt happier then I had in a while . . ."

**Flashback**

"_Yashamaru come on, let me in, I'm sorry Yasha!!!"_

_Gaara banged once again on the door. He'd been standing in the hallway outside of Yashamaru's apartment door for what seemed like forever even though he knew it'd been less then five minutes. He knew that he was there he could hear sounds. Gaara was preparing to yell and bang again when the sound of music flitted through the door._

Here you stand seething with guilt.

Silence only justifies this act of cowardice.

The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,

The one thing that I cannot give.

(Did you ever see that one person

and the way that they do these things

and it hurts you so much it's like choking...choking)

_The music was so loud that Gaara knew that any attempt at knocking now would be useless. Frowning he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He just had to use it even though it seemed as if Yashamaru didn't want to see him. Something was urging him into the room and Gaara had learned to follow his instincts. Pushing the key into the lock hurriedly Gaara threw the door open and made his way through the apartment. Looking around he was slightly disturbed by the appearance, some places in the area were only obsessively clean while other were desperately in need of a cleaning. _

I can give you freedom from your guilt,

With a flick of my wrist onto yours.

I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile.

I can give you death with the look upon my face.

This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,

With no last kiss & no regrets;

You don't deserve good bye.

This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,

With no last kiss & no good bye.

_Moving toward the ear shattering music Gaara slammed the bedroom door open and froze._

"_Yashamaru," he whispered. His eyes took in everything. Yashamaru lay on the bed, his eyes were closed his hair falling softly into it a sweet smile on his lips. That wasn't what had Gaara frozen however. No that was the blood. The blood that pooled around him, staining the sheets and dripping down onto the floor. _

Here you stand seething with guilt.

Silence only justifies this act of cowardice.

With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss.

No story book ending for this fairy tale of you.

Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your lifeless hand.

Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.

Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.

Mourn, wish the end

Mourn, wish the end

Mourn, wish the end

_With a cry, Gaara moved forward tripping over his feet in his haste. Heedless of the blood Gaara clambered up on to the bed. Taking Yashamaru's arm in his hand to pressed his to it trying to stop the flow. Looking down into that beloved face he watched as tears fell upon it. "Yashamaru, why?" _

Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,

and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?

So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.

It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions

and scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.

You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.

_Suddenly Yashamaru's eye lids fluttered and lifted to reveal faded blue. "G …gar..ra."_

_Crying harder now, Gaara nodded. "Yashamaru I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I love you so much. I was just so confused. Yashamaru, please…please."_

_Yashamaru fingers twitched around Gaara's and a soft smile bloomed on his lips. "S'ol ...kay…love ….you…want ..t..t…this." _

_Gaara shook his head trying to deny what was happening even more, however Yashamaru's smile just softened even more and his eyes drifted shut._

_Sniffing Gaara shifted his body and stretched out beside him. Pulling Yashamaru into his arms Gaara laid there softly stroking his hair with blood dipped fingers and murmuring his name over and over. _

And it breaks my heart

To know

The only reason you are here now is a reminder of what I'll never have...

I'll never have... I'll never...

Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in...

Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in...

But this table for one has become unbearable.

I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you.

Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person

And the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?

So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.

It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions

And to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.

And you let this one person come down...come down...I cherish you...I cherish you.

Just say that you would do the same for me...

Just say you would do the same for me...

Just say you would do the same...

Just say you would do the same, for me

For as much as I love Autumn

I'm giving myself to Ashes.

_As the song ended Yashamaru's chest stilled and silence filled the room. It would be a while before Gaara moved._

**End Flashback**

" . . . I had lost someone else, however this time through my own actions. Because I was too scared to stay by his side. Yashamaru had left a note just for me stating that it wasn't my fault and that he was just so guilty, he'd touched his beloved sister's son, but what was worse was that he still wanted too, that he still wanted me. However I know that if I had been there I could have helped him through the guilt."

Slowly releasing Gaara Naruto moved around until he was in front of the redhead. "It wasn't your fault Gaara you had to deal with your own guilt and shock. How could you have known that Yashamaru was going to take his own life?"

"If I had picked up the phone-"

But Naruto just shook his head at him. "It is the past let it go Gaara. Yashamaru said himself that he loved you that it wasn't your fault that it was what he wanted. If you loved him as you say you did then you should cherish his memory not smother it with guilt."

Looking up with watery green, Gaara smiled, abet a little wobbly, but a smile none the less. Smiling also Naruto moved forward and once again wrapped Gaara in his arms just holding the redhead as he cried cleansing tears.

**TBC**

**Yay this chap is finally done. A lot of things have happen and so this chapter took me a while to finish. However I have been working hard recently fueled by the threat of getting hit with fish *cough Tobi cough* I hate fish.**

**So any questions or concerns you know the deal.**

**I have another fav line in this chapter: **I met someone who when our time came to an end had soaked my world in chaos . . .

**The songs featured are: River Below by Billy Talent, Bliss Tearing Eyes by Dead Poetic, and Short Stories With Tragic Endings by From Autumn to Ashes.**

**So til next time Love Ya, ;Pagan**


	9. As Your Voice Fades

**Yeah i've been trying to post this for three days but FF wouldn't let me.**

**Hey everyone; I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm really sorry. I have been unable to update due to lack of computer(Read note below for full story). However now that I have one I am working on them and will hopefully be updating soon. **

**NOW ON AN IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL OF THOSE WAITING FOR THE SEQUAL TO UCHIH-Ahh:**

**I am sorry I have been working on it and was in fact about 2,000 words away from being done back in end of November. Since I was working on it I had it saved on my desktop as well as my flash drive. However on the last day I was working on it I had it open and had wrote 3,000 words of smutty goodness before taking a break and going to the kitchen only to come back to my room and discover that my sister had dropped my laptop on the floor and it can no longer boot up because something was knocked out of place and I have to get it fixed. Now I got a new laptop for Christmas however because I did not get a chance to save Uchih-ahh into my flash drive I have lost those 3,000 words until I fix my other laptop. SORRY. **

**THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews I really love reading them. Thanks to all my readers I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto He comes to me freely because he knows I'll pair him with hot bishōnen and put him in kinky situations. I do not own any of the songs either. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Pant, hot naked boy bodies in naughty positions) AU, OOC, Song fic**

**Chapter 9**

A smile stretched Naruto's lips as a soft sniffle echoed through the night. Gaara's tears had finally dropped and dried away leaving them sitting silently in each other's arms. It may seem awkward to some especially considering that they had just met however; to them it just felt right.

"Are you better?"

For a while the question went unanswered, before finally a soft 'yes' rang out.

Running a hand through silky strands of red hair Naruto revealed Gaara's tattoo. "So when did you get this?"

Reaching up a hand Gaara touched his forehead lightly, just a slight brush of fingertips. "After I found out my father had died. He and Sasori are the only ones who I know truly loved me so I got this tattoo to remind myself of that. Also so that I didn't forget that love existed."

"What about Yashamaru?" Naruto questioned.

"He loved me but I also think that he didn't. It killed me to be away from him even though I needed the time to think. He called all the time and I thought it was because he too missed me, and to some degree it was. However, it was also because he was being slowly eaten by guilt over touching his precious sister's son. He loved his sister more than anyone else, even me."

Naruto 'hummed' softly in response to Gaara's words as he continued softly carding his finger through his hair. The two sat in silence so long that Naruto's eyes drifted closed only to open as Gaara began talking softly.

"Thank you Naruto….thank you for making me feel like it's not my fault. I've carried the guilt for so long it was like a parasite. Like an arm that was slowly decomposing and poisoning the rest of my body. It ate away at me leaving my soul bloody and exposed. I didn't know what to do or how to fix it. So I fell back on what I knew and I wrote songs, only they never came out right. They were broken like me, incomplete and sad. It was affecting everyone around me until one day my friends sat me down and told me to write. Not a song not anything, to clear my head and just write….so I did and when I was done it was the perfect song. A song just for Yashamaru. And I felt a little better and I moved forward with my life but the guilt was still there only the pain of loss wasn't."

Naruto said nothing for a while as Gaara's voice fade just absorbing the red head's words before with a light kiss to the crown of Gaara's head he whispered "Sing it for me, Yashamaru's song."

And Gaara did.

Somebody please tell me  
what am I suppose to do?  
You died and I'm here  
thinking that I hear your voice,  
but it's somebody else  
it's always somebody else

Why did you die?  
Don't leave me please  
I beg you God tonight bring me peace  
I'll never sleep without  
the dreams of you alive here with me

The brightness left your eyes  
as I held your face  
don't tell me it's the right time  
and your last words will sustain me  
until my end...until I see you again

Naruto closed his eyes again as Gaara paused in his singing. The pain in the redheads voice was soul wrenching. He'd heard the song the Gaara's iPod and even then the song had touched him however not as much as now, now that he knew what caused Gaara's heart to bleed. So when Gaara began singing again Naruto joined in letting his own sorrow leak out of him.

white words (your life) evade me (but a moment)  
I'll wait to (I'll cling to) remember you (forever)  
and what you had (your words) meant to me (on my blood)  
could never be forgotten  
the chains (why) of death (don't take)  
are falling (away), but my heart still bleeds  
it longs for (why) the day (did you die)  
when we will be as one

Then it was silent again.

Looking up to the sky Naruto saw that dawn was slowly approaching. This day was the hardest day of the year for him yet he found that for once his heart was not crushed with pain. Burying his face in Gaara hair he breathed out a sigh. "Thank you, Gaara. Not only for sharing Yashamaru's song with me but also for being with me today. This is the day that Kyuubi was killed…..the night everything was taken from me and I was alone. So I spend it alone, unable to sleep, haunted by the past. Yet the loneliness always pressed in on me, suffocated me with its insinuations that this is how it would always be…how it was meant to be. I thought it was going to be even worse this year after everything that happened with Sasuke and the band. But it wasn't, I feel lighter then I have in years and it's all thanks to you." Moving so that his face hovered over Gaara's and smiled at him before leaning down and pressing his lips to the redhead's cheek in a quick kiss. He pulled back to see Gaara smiling at him in warm understanding. He knew why Naruto couldn't offer more than that at the moment. Not only were they both feeling emotional drained but like he said it was Kyuubi's day and it wouldn't feel right.

The two just watched each other for a time each smiling softly as the sun rose in the sky covering them in soft light.

Watching the sun glint off of Gaara's hair Naruto sighed as if he'd just lost a great weight before stand up and pulling Gaara up as well. He said nothing as he stepped away to grab his guitar and moved towards the ledge. However instead of climbing over he stopped and held his hand out to Gaara.

Gaara walked forward slowly and slid his hand in Naruto's. He knew what was happening, knew that everything was changing. He and Naruto were going to leave everything up here, every bad thing that happened to them, all of the pain. They were going to leave everything here…everything but each other. No…each would not leave the other. It went unspoken but it was oh so clear.

Smiling up at Naruto Gaara squeezed his hand and they both climbed over the ledge.

**TBC**

**Hey I know this chapter was short however it was only a transition chapter. We will be leaving the angst behind and going on to the fun and romance.**

**Any Questions or comment as always feel free to voice them.**

**Song featured in this chapter is As Your Voice Fades by Emery**

**Until next time, ;Pagan**


End file.
